Going In The Right Direction x One Direction Story
by an.imaginary.life
Summary: The Sensible One, The Confident One, The Dumb Blonde, The Cute One and The Crazy-Ass One. Together, these five best friends are about to experience a time they'll never forget... half way across the planet from where they call home. x a 1D fanfiction x
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey anyone who bothers to read this! After much convincing from my friends, I have decided to upload this story onto this site. This is my first fanfiction ever so I deeply apologize for any crappiness. This was originally written about and for my five best-friends so there will be a lot of inside jokes along the way (that's if I bother to update this). I'm not in this story at the moment but possibly will be in the future ;) I'll be honest, I don't know where this is going nor do I know if I'll continue but, just bare with me cause this is very rough. I don't blame you if you never come here again!

Shoutout to Catherine for all her support and editing and help and everything else :)

If you review, it would mean the world to me! So please do cause then I actually might continue this story :)

And most importantly, enjoy!

Michelle xxx**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction nor do I have them locked up in my dungeon!**

**Warning: This story contains coarse language so yeah if ya don't like a big ol' potty mouth then don't read...**

****EDIT: I've decided to slightly edit and rewrite all my chapters so far, I don't really like what I've written so far so I've decided to edit and rewrite and hopefully that will get me motivated enough to write some more chapters :)  
><strong>**

**CHAPTERONECHAPTERONECHAPTERO NE**

_10:00 AM, October 22nd 2012_

_-Harmony's P.O.V-_

I anxiously waited at the local coffee shop, spinning the spoon between my fingers as I stirred my drink. Hesitantly checking the time for the 6th time, I fidgeted in my seat while waiting for my best friends. Wouldn't they just bloody hurry up so I could just tell them the news? Their reactions would probably be awesome but embarrassing knowing the girls. I couldn't quite believe it when my parents told me about but here we are. I bit my lip as I replayed the moment in my mind. It had to be one of the most happiest moments of my life. Sighing as I twiddled my thumbs, I watched my drink, no longer steaming as it had been 10 minutes ago.

Just as I was to take a sip of my coffee, four girls burst through the door making loud noises that filled the quiet and calm cafe. Bubbly chatter made its way through the room as the girls walked over towards me, passing angry customers and workers. I was first shocked at the sudden outburst of noise but just shook my head seeing it was just my friends. I waved them over towards our usual table, hugging them all as they once sat down at the table. Suddenly the once lonely table erupted with laughter and chatter as my best friends and I continued to talk about everything and nothing. I patiently smirked as I waited until one of my friends would crack and just burst out with questions. It was quite amusing to watch them talk about absolute nonsense, not caring about the reason as to why I have gathered them all here. And as if I jinxed myself, suddenly Chloe jumped up ad started pointing at me accusingly.

"What the hell is this 'news' I got texted about this morning?" exclaimed Chloe, her blue-green-grey eyes wide with anticipation. I had to admit, I was slightly surprised that Chloe, of all the people, was the one to crack as she was usually the slow one in the group. Nah, that's just mean! But seriously though, the girl managed to surprise us by her some what amusing comments. None the less, I was glad that I could finally reveal the big news.

"Well since you asked so kindly," I replied, playfully eyeing Chloe as she looked around embarrassingly while slowly sitting down. "I guess I might as well tell you now...Since you all know, I was born in England and it's been a while since I've gone back there. So, as a present for my 19th birthday, my parents have all planned for us to go to England in 3 weeks!"

As I said those final words, all the girls jumped up screaming and cheering at the news. Everyone was bursting with excitement. Georgia was jumping up and down squealing. Eva was clapping and shaking with a giant grin planted on her face. Chloe was fist pumping in the air while letting the occasional "WOOO!" escape her mouth. And Catherine...well Catherine was doing a celebratory dance which lets say included her flapping her arms while letting her legs run free. I had to laugh and smile at my best friends' reactions. I watched them without a care in the world while all the customers looked at them weirdly. For me, this wasn't something out of the ordinary. As the girls calmed down and returned to their seats, questions were being fired away at me.

"How long are we going for?"

"When exactly are we going in England? Does the date coincide with our exam results?"

"What about the money? Are we paying all of it?"

"England's the big island in Europe...yeah?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. Everyone in the whole cafe stopped and turned towards the large table of five girls. I gulped as I felt blush spreading across my face. "My apologies..." All the customers just shook their heads and tutted then returned to their meals. However, my four best friends stared at me wide eyed and gulped. Some were biting the lips and watched me cautiously while others *cough*CatherineandGeorgia* were hiding under the table with just the top of their heads poking out. I rolled my blue eyes at my friends, took a deep breath and started to answer all their questions.

"Georgia, We are going for at least 2 months. Eva, in approximately a months time and "coincide"? Really? But no, we've made sure of that. Catherine, my parents agreed they would pay for the plane tickets and the hotel rooms however, everything else must be paid by us. And Chloe...I'm not even going to bother with that one." Everyone seemed satisfied with their answers but Chloe was frowning, trying to figure out the answer by herself. Eventually she got over it and the rest of the afternoon was filled with the girls and I planning and getting ready for our vacation.

_6:50 AM, November 22nd 2012_

1 month later and I was coincidentally put in the same situations as I had previously been. Waiting at the airport's coffee shop for my best friends who seemed to be making a habit of arriving late. I drummed my long fingers against the table as I watched the big clock that hung on the wall just a head of me. 10 to 7. I rested my head on my hand boringly looking around the place, searching through the crowd for my friends. I had to pat myself on the back for being able to wake up so early in the morning so I could arrive at the Tullamarine Airport. Funnily enough, I was usually the last one to arrive. However, I tutted at myself since my friends were late. Well on the verge of being late. The plane was going to leave at 8:30 and they had to be at the gate at least an hour before departure time. Gosh my friends could make me feel so stressed out.

And as if history repeated itself, just as I was to take a sip of my what-used-to-be-scolding-hot coffee, the voices of four loud girls filled the check in hall, being clearly heard despite all the other chatter that was happening. I smiled down at my drink and shook my head while biting the inside of my cheek. Just like last time. I let a small laugh escape my lips as I picked up my belongings, not bothering to finish my coffee. Doesn't matter, airport coffee is always shit. I followed the loud chattering, weaving in and out of the large groups of people. Lucky for me, being tall, I could see over the tops of peoples heads so I had an idea of where I actually was. I continued to follow only the sound of those unique voices until I was met with the sight of my four best friends.

Chloe, the youngster of the group at age 17, was standing at a tall height of 5"9½ . Her blonde hair straightened to just past her shoulders. Her pretty eyes were gleaming with excitement as she stood awkwardly with a long sleeved black top tightly tucked into a florally maxi skirt. I looked past the girl to her bags which could probably fit me in it. What the hell did she bring? I raised my eyebrow at her and threw her a questioning gaze. She nervously shrugged while biting her lip.

"It's not like the plane can't fit my bags in. Planes are huge!" she whispered at Eva, exaggerating the "huge" part . Eva just looked up at her weirdly and shook her head. I just face palmed. Poor innocent Chloe. I always wondered what it must be like to live in her mind. I let out a soft chuckle as I continued my gaze to Eva. Eva's long brown-blonde hair tumbled down her back in her perfectly natural"princess" waves while she proudly stood at 5"7. Her flowy yellow tank top was tucked into a skirt with a cardigan over the top and stockings underneath. Her hazel eyes and soft smile seemed to make the room glow. She always had that affect. Her eyes seemed quite wise, especially for her age of 18.

Next up was Georgia who had her medium brown hair half up and half down. She had a loose knit jumper on with black jeans and her bright blue converses while standing at her height of 5"5. Georgia's attention, however, was averted to Catherine as they shared loud whispers about utter madness. I shook my head letting my light brown hair move across my shoulders. I looked up though when I heard a sound that was not human. Passing people looked around at the source of the noise but I knew not to look any further than at Catherine who was giggling along with Georgia. Catherine standing pigeon-toed, her small 5"3 figure wrapped up in a grey hoodie with a navy blue tank top and black jeans. Her long light brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that swooshed around as she jumped around, nearly hitting a few people in the face. My attention though was then distracted as a rather stupid questions entered my ears.

"Harmony, why did you tell us to dress in clothes for the winter? It's flipping hot here in Australia!" Chloe asked. The group tried to hide the laughter at the ditzy blonde who stood there clueless. I face palmed for the second time in less than a minute and shook my head as we all retrieved our bags and walked into check in. I looked at the clock for a final time and smiled. This was it. This was actually happening. My best friends and I were going to London.

_-Catherine's P.O.V-_

"And...and...And what happens if the plane crashes?" I asked nervously. I was not exactly what you called an easy flyer. To be honest, I'm not good with a lot of things. Planes, fires, being trapped, people, they just don't mix well with me. I bit my lip and rubbed my hands across my knees. My breathing was becoming more harsh and hagged as I tried to calm myself down. I look around and slammed my hand against the window next to me, then continued to hit the window. The girls thought that maybe if I sat next to the window and that I knew where I was going would help. Wrong. I would be the first to know if a bomb was coming straight at the plane. Or if a terrorist was speeding towards us. Or if...Oh god, I felt sick. I felt claustrophobic. Maybe if I took off the seat belt? I tried to urgently loosen my seat belt, I probably would've broken it but I was stopped by a small hand. I looked up and was met with Georgia's caring brown eyes. Her smile was small and comforting, instantly making me feel slightly better. That was until she opened her mouth.

"Then we all die," she calmly replied and settled back into her seat, popping her earphones in. I gaped at her and attempted to run out of the door. However, the seat belt stopped me and by gods did it hurt. Damn you seat belt, the only thing that's standing between me and freedom. Maybe if I could just gnaw my way through... I couldn't be on the plane any longer. Gasping and gagging for air, I probably looked like a disabled seal but I didn't mind. I just needed to escape this closed cage. Please! Oh sweet mother of holy Jesus... no. No. NO. NO!

"Oh god, look what you've done now Georgia!" Eva said, noticing my distress. I heard Georgia chuckle, satisfied with her work. Why that little... I looked over to Eva with my eyebrows raised in worry. If I didn't get off this plane right now I think I'm going to cry... Damn I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. The look of distress plastered over my face as panic started to grow inside me, slowly climbing up my throat. She smiled at me and waved, trying to comfort me. Pfft! Well done Eva, like that was going to help! Giving me a wave, hats tipped off to you! Her mouth was opening and closing as if she was speaking but I couldn't hear a thing. I need to get off. I need to... I need to..

"This will do the trick!" I heard Harmony declare as she thrusted a small glass of water in my face. Confused and distracted for a moment, I looked behind my seat to find Harmony towering over me, an eager look on her face as she insisted me to drink the water. My eyebrows furrowed, I was confused. The suspicious feeling I was getting from Harmony was not comforting me, neither was her slightly evil smile.

"Ma'am, do you mind sitting down please. We will be taking off soon," instructed the young air-hostess, her voice faltering slightly. Couldn't blame her judging by the look Harmony was giving her. The air-hostess ducked her head as she scurried off. Hehe, well done Harmony. Wait... taking off soon? Oh crap. Damn fudge nuggets. Crab-cakes. Shiver me timbers. Fuck. I needed to get off right now if I was going to sur-

"You gonna take the drink mate or am I gonna have to force it down your throat?" Harmony asked though really she was only expecting one answer. Nervously, I took the drink from her hand and looked it over. It was only water, what harm could it do? I looked up at Harmony one final time and quickly gulped the drink down my throat, not wanting to deal with her mothering over me. At first, it felt refreshing, I felt slightly calmer as the water slithered down my dry throat. However, a new taste started to come through. What the... wait did she... The little bitch. I looked up at her accusingly, watching the smug grin on her face spread even wider.

"Why you – hic! - I'm gonna make sure – hic! - You regret this – hic! - Really, hic – hic! - cups?" I said while trying to force my words out through the hiccups. I had been given some sort of tablet or capsule or drug or just something that didn't react well with my body! Suddenly, drowsiness whooshed through my body as I felt my arms and legs becoming limp. My eyelids were begging to close as my mind started to work slower. "As if – hic! - you drugged me – hic! - you... penis face." Closing my eyes, I let the sleepiness inside me take control. Slowly I was slipping away, not noticing the plane moving as we prepared to shoot down the runway. I was calm... distracted... relaxed... I didn't have a care in the world as we finally took to the sky.

_8:30 PM, November 23rd 2012_

_-Eva's P.O.V-_

We all boarded off the plane as we excitedly made our way through the airport. Well as excited as we could be. Our plane trip was most definitely one that we wouldn't forget and one I hope we have to never experience again. It was basically filled with a drugged up Catherine, a game of Truth or Dare (which some of us may have taken a bit too far), us taking advantage of Catherine (what happens on the plane stays on the plane) and the rest...well, lets leave it at that. Harmony and Chloe supported well, more like carried Catherine while Georgia was enjoying her friend's vulnerability. You wouldn't think that by just a couple of tablets, Catherine would be affected this much for such a long period of time. However, we were proven wrong. Catherine and any sort of medicine just do not mix. At all. She was completely off her face for the whole trip and proved to be a complete hassle, never doing that again. Eventually we made it to the baggage claim area and joined all the other passenger whom were waiting for the bags. Catherine was okay to stand up but she was a little bit tipsy, wobbling all around the place and pointing while making comments at nothing.

We were all laughing at Catherine when I heard a large cheer from a crowd of people in the arrival hall. I turned around to see flashes of cameras and screams of young girls through the tinted window. I frowned and shook my head. Must be some celebrity opening up a new terminal of the airport or something. They're always doing pointless things so I wouldn't be surprised. I shook my head and returned to our little entertainment that came in the form of Catherine. However when I turned back around, I was met with a sight one should not see at all. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter :) Slightly surprised if you would still be reading this... Anyways, I've decided to upload the next chapter after Catherine insisted upon it :| Sorry for any mistakes, I am a rusty writer :P Before I finish up, just like to add that I could possibly not be continuing to publish this story on , this is merely a tester to see if I should bother. If you wanna hear more, that's up to you guys so review :) If not, well... do the opposite.

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**-M xx  
><strong>

**CHAPTERTWOCHAPTERTWOCHAPTERT WOCHAPTERTWO**

_-Catherine's P.O.V-_

Haha... unicorns... What a weird thing to see at an airport. Maybe I should go up and pat them. But what if they're mean unicorns? Fuck it, I only live once. I took one step and was slightly surprised to see me not as wobbling as much. No more jelly legs! As I was just about to make my way over to the unicorns, something caught my eye. Passing me slowly were our bags. Before I could react, they were gone and heading for the little hole in the wall or as I like to call it, the tunnel of doom. I heard that once they go through the tunnel, they never return. They get fed to an evil hungry monster. The bastard. I won't let him touch our bags. No! I must save them! I quickly jumped onto the baggage carriage and started to run. However, I face planted onto the carousel. Oh yeah...There are other people's bags here too. I giddily laughed at myself and rolled over. I happily laid down as I moved along with the bags. Haha, imagine if someone thought I was their bag and picked me up and took me home...That's a horrible thought! Unless they're a hot guy... Or maybe this time I'll try a hot chick... And then we can paint each other's nails! Wait what? I saw lots of peoples' faces but they all looked like blurs to me until I saw him. I was instantly star struck and raised myself. Oh My Gosh... There he was. The little guy with blonde hair and an inviting smile. His blue eyes glowing as he laughed along.

A Leprechaun.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS LOOK, LEPRECHAUN! CATCH HIM AND HE SHALL BE MINE! GIVE ME YOUR GOLD!" I yelled as I jumped up and tried to run, this time avoiding all the bags. Haha, Catherine da supa ninja. But it seemed as though I was not moving...Maybe it had to do with the fact that the baggage carriage was going forward and I was running in the other direction. Nah, that sounds silly. I returned my attention to the leprechaun who seemed scared and shocked. Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have revealed his identity.

"I'M SO SORRY, LEPRECHAUN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! MAYBE SOME HUSH GOLD WILL SHUT ME UP!" I apologised. There that should do it... Maybe I should give him a hug and tell him it's okay. I looked back down at my feet and was met with a lovely sight, my bag! I tackled it down which resulted in me falling off the carousel. Oww... that hurt. But I at least I saved my bag from doom. I felt someone trying to pull my bag away from me but I wasn't letting them have it. No Way. They tried again with more force but I was too strong, Ha! I heard voices trying to enter through my mind but I couldn't figure out the words. The last thing I saw were my friends gathered around me, a fat troll and... OOO, LEPRECHAUN!

_-Georgia's P.O.V-_

Okay, so usually when someone hurts themselves pretty bad, I tend to give a crap and make sure they're okay. With Catherine though, completely different story. I swear, you could hit that girl with a cricket bat and she'd still be laughing the whole way. God, I love her. And when she fell off the baggage carriage, pure gold! We should get her drugged up more often. Anyway, we all gathered around her body as she was giggling and clutching a bag that wasn't even hers. Soon enough, the giggling drifted off and was replaced with loud snores.

"Okay, baby's had enough play time," Harmony muttered as she attempted to grab the bag out of Catherine's hold. However, despite being pretty much unconscious, the girl had a strong grip. We all tried to tug the bag but our result was just Catherine muttering, telling us to "Fuck Off" and the bag still in her hands.

"Well we're in deep shit," noted Chloe as she watched a security guard walk over to us. We all closed our eyes and took deep breaths, some of us muttering curse words. I opened my eyes and was focused onto a short stubby lady with an unsatisfied expression written all over her. We gulped and just as we were about to attempt to get us out of trouble, a blonde guy with bright blue eyes interrupted. And by god was he something. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one to think that. I watched Eva as she lightly bit her lip while not taking her eyes off blondie. Interesting... He then proceeded to kneel down next to Catherine and chuckled.

"This girl shouldn't have messed with us Leprechauns," he said in a strong Irish accent. He gave us a wink as he chuckled towards Catherine. We all then realised that this was the 'Leprechaun' that Catherine was screaming about. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Suddenly, four other guys walked up behind blondie and chuckled along with him. And they too were extremely attractive. Especially the one with the soft brown eyes and colourful sandy hair. I felt blood rising to my cheeks, surely making me look like a tomato, so I casted my eyes towards Catherine on the ground. The boys followed my action and stared at Catherine as she was hugging the bag and muttering sweet nothings. Seeing our friend in this state, they couldn't help but laugh at her. Chloe, Eva and I nervously joined them while Harmony was taking no shit from them. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Excuse me, do you mind? Our delusional friend has just stolen someone's bag and fallen off the baggage carriage after making a complete joke of herself! And now we're going to get charged for her mistake," scolded Harmony, signalling the security guard who hadn't seemed to change her facial expression. Well someone's got there knickers in a knot. I couldn't blame Harmony to be slightly upset; Catherine had made a quite a fool of herself and it was pretty embarrassing to have five hot guys, one of them being nicknamed already, crowd around while everyone else's eyes were on you.

"Actually-"

"Uh-Uh! I'll get to you later curly-fries," Harmony interrupted. She had her lips pursed and her slender eyebrow raised at the tall boy with brown curly hair and green eyes. Make that two nicknamed. We all gulped, hoping he wouldn't take offense to Harmony and her nickname for him. He smirked, seeming to enjoy his new name. The other lads also seemed to take a liking to it, playful and mischievous smiles being shared between them. Oh thank god! She then nodded her head towards the security lady, indicating her to begin.

"It appears here that your friend has gotten herself into a bit of trouble, running around the place and disturbing the people," started the lady with a droning voice while motioning towards Catherine on the ground.

"Actually I would say it was more entertaining than disturbing..." whispered the cutie I had my eyes on to one of his friends. The lady seemed to ignore this comment and continued.

"Not only that but she seems to have attempted to steal someone's belongings and-"

"Excuse me ma'am, that's actually ours. That's why we came over, to retrieve our bag," said Mr. Hottie... Oh god Georgia, a nickname already?

"So I believe you'll want to press charges? People with your status should take extra precautions" noted the lady, giving us a hard glare with her rat-like eyes. I was confused with the last sentence the lady had said though I pushed it away as I looked over to Harmony. Rolling her bright blue eyes and crossing her arms, Harmony was obviously getting impatient with the lady. Heck, I would be too if she just had to ruin our holiday. We all looked towards the boys with our eyes pouring out and pleading at them. I think Chloe was going to go all the way and start crying... I looked at Mr. Hottie in the eyes and he gave me a reassuring smile. Damn, why did he have to be so good-looking?

"No, it's fine," answered the tall dark haired boy with deep brown eyes and long eyelashes. Why do guys always have to have longer eyelashes than girls? I saw Harmony's eyes widen at Mr. Dark Hair as he entered the conversation. Her pupils dilated as she continue to gaze at him. I smirked as I noticed Harmony becoming slightly smitten with him. I'll have to tackle her down later to ask some questions.

"If that's what you insist," the lady added while looking at us unimpressed. She then nodded towards the boys and wobbled off somewhere to probably ruin someone else's holiday. All the girls gave out a huge sigh of relief. Now, came the awkward part. What was to come next?

_-Chloe's P.O.V-_

All the girls stood awkwardly as everyone watched Catherine on the ground, sleeping soundly while hugging one of those cute boys' suitcase. I looked around at everyone to see if anyone was to say or make a move. First, I looked over to the blonde Irish guy who was kneeling over Catherine. He looked slightly worried yet seemed to cover it up with his enjoyment of the situation Catherine was in. I raised my eyes and saw a tall dark-haired boy, a slightly shorter brown haired guy with blue eyes and a sandy haired guy standing behind the blonde with mixed reactions written across their face. The first one was half worried, half amused and half weirded out... Wait that doesn't add up? The second one was trying to hold his laughter in, he looked like he was going to explode! The last one was mainly concerned about Catherine's state or maybe he was concerned about her mental health? I know I would be.

I then drew my eyes over to the last boy, known as "Curly-Fries" to Harmony. His eyes, unlike the others, were on me. My breath got hitched in my throat and suddenly it felt like I forgot to breath. His curly hair appeared to be placed perfectly on top of his head while his emerald eyes pierced straight into me. And then he winked at me as he saw me gazing at him. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands, feeling hot in the face. I shouldn't be feeling like this about a guy. I had Hugh back home, and he was kind and sweet to me. Well, our relationship was going a bit rocky but that's no excuse to be liking any other guy.

Finally realising that no one had spoken for at least 2 minutes, all of us distracted by Catherine, I decided to just go for it.

"Uhhh sorry about our friend calling you a Leprechaun and stealing one of your bags. She's just got a little bit drunk on the plane since she hates flying. So Harmony gave her some medicine to help her a bit and, well, she just got completely wasted. Though for some reason in the back of my mind I think that this actually would probably happen whether Catherine was on medicine or not. She didn't even take that much and here she is making an absolute fool of herself. And you didn't have to not press charges if you get what I mean 'cause I totally understand if you would want to. I mean, I might but then again to be honest with you I don't even really know what 'pressing charges' means. Are we going to be pressed against some sort of electrical charge maker thingy? No wait... I get it. I've seen loads of cop shows so don't worry. I really do enjoy cop shows to be honest, I don't know they just really amuse me. But they're kinda confusing... If you didn't pick up, things confuse me a lot, not like you'd want to know, but if you did they do because there's just so much out there in the world and so much to take in. I don't think its possible to know absolutely everything 'cause I once saw on a T.V. show that-"

My rambling was interrupted by a hand clamped onto my face. My eyes followed the arm and saw it belonged to Harmony who gave me a "Really?" look. I looked around and saw all the boys chuckling at me and the girls looking slightly embarrassed. I went to remove Harmony's hand from my mouth yet she stopped me and shook her head.

"Sorry babe, I'm not taking any chances," Harmony warned me with a serious look on her face. Everyone erupted with laughter as I started to turn red. I was about to look up at everyone yet decided against it. I just got so nervous since 'he' was there and... I don't know but I knew I wouldn't dare look at "Curly-Fries" in the eyes from now on. I let out a sigh as once again I was the 'butt of the joke'. If only I wasn't so... silly.

_-Louis's P.O.V-_

As we were all laughing at the tall blonde's ramble, I couldn't help but drift my eyes over to that completely, utterly crazy girl who was lying on the ground mumbling on about something in her sleep while hugging my suit-case. I'd been staring at her for 3 minutes straight and yet I still couldn't help but chuckle. That girl was... wow. She literally stopped everyone in the baggage claim area from talking when she was running on the baggage carriage. Everyone's eyes were on her as she was laughing and giggling at every clumsy fall she took. Nobody bothered to stop her 'cause, well, I guess everyone was slightly scared of her or maybe just in complete awe of her. She had this bright aura about her and I couldn't help but stop and stare. And out of all the bags she had to tackle and fall off with, she chose mine.

I smiled down at her as she slept soundly despite all the chatter. None of us had moved her or really checked to see if she was okay. I guess it's because for her friends, this was kinda a normal thing for them, like this girl would do crazy stuff on a daily basis. I wonder what other shenanigans she would get up to. But there was something else to this girl other than pure craziness. When I'm just in the presence of this girl, it's just... fireworks. Seeing her act so weird made me feel like I was on cloud-nine. I felt like I had to be with this girl, like she was something I was searching for. And to be honest, I prayed to god that this was a just a silly phase. Like maybe I'm on my guy-period or something. God I sound so cheesy.

_I wonder if she likes carrots... _

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed past the boys and went to retrieve my bag from the long arms of the sleeping girl. She surprisingly let me have my bag, easily letting go of it. Ha, it's like King Arthur and the sword in the stone. Suddenly, as if I was sort of in a trance, I set my bag aside and instead of keeping my bag, I picked up Catherine (at least I think that's what her name was) and carried her over so she could comfortably lie down on a row of cushioned seats. I sat her head on my lap while her legs rested onto the rest of the seats. Everyone else then came over with their bags, the boys giving me confused looks while Harry had a giant smirk on his lips. He gave me a knowing look before pointing back and forth between me and Catherine and giving me two thumbs up.

I furrowed my eyebrows before looking down at the sleeping girl. I sucked my breath in before shaking my head, jumping out of the seat and dropping Catherine's head on the seat. She didn't seem to mind though as she gave out a comfortable sigh and continued to snuggle into the back corner of the chairs. I played with my lips between my teeth, trying to find the right words to explain what happened. Why did I do that? Confused, I looked over to the group. The most of the girls were looking down at Catherine, circling around her while nursing. The boys however, were focused on me. Giving me a look pretty much saying "What the fuck?", I shook my head and decided to ignore them. I couldn't be stuffed trying to explain to them. They'd still tease me about it probably. To be honest, I didn't even know what just happened. It was like I was sort of in the world of utter cheesiness where there was only just Catherine and I. I rolled my eyes at my stupid comments. This was just silly. Looking back at the girl once more, I couldn't help but smile.

_...Yes, I think I can see her casually gnawing on a carrot._

_-Harry's P.O.V-_

While everyone was either concerned for Little Miss Crazy or confused about Louis and his actions, I was however eyeing the gorgeous blonde girl. She was hot. I mean sure, her friends were fit but I was just instantly drawn to her. Anyway, I saw that the guys had eyes for the other girls. The pretty blonde was released from her friend's hands as we all came over and crowded around Louis and 'Crazy'. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked at her friend, however, I wasn't dumb, I could see her giving me a glance every couple of seconds. I've got her hooked, now to reel her in. Haha.. wait what? Did I just use a fishing reference while commenting on a girl? God, I needed to get out more... I had to give it to the girl though, she was putting up a fight to not look over towards me. I smirked one final time over at her direction then looked over behind my shoulders.

The sound of our screaming fans could easily be heard and the flashes of the paparazzi being seen through the glass. I had to frown slightly as I looked over the group of girls that stood with us. Had they not noticed who we were? Judging from their accents, they were Australian but still, we'd been there earlier this year and we had a major fan base there. Completely sold out, we already planned an arena tour for next year. I smiled at myself inwardly as I saw the other boys hadn't even taken notice about the fans. For some reason we just forgot about the fans and how we were famous and well... everything really. It was something about these girls, they just... I shook my head, letting my curls swoosh from side to side. It doesn't matter, soon, when Miss Crazy wakes up, we'll be on our separate ways, going in our different directions. I bit the inside of my cheek as we hadn't even really talked to the girls yet. Laughter and silence, that was all we really shared between them. Heck the only names I knew were Catherine and Harmony yet I had no idea what name matched up with what face. This whole thing was so confusing yet, so right. I nodded my head ever so slightly as I took a step forward, standing in front of everyone while looking over Louis and 'Crazy'.

"Well I think we can all agree, this is a bit of a weird situation to meet such lovely Australian girls," I announced sending a wink towards the girls. What can I say, I'm a big flirt. "Anyway, to put all this awkwardness behind us, I'm Harry. This fine chapping lad sat here is Louis. The one with the smouldering look is Zayn. Leprechaun is Niall which is a coincidence since he's Irish and last but not least is the gorgeous gentleman Liam. Now, are you fine ladies going to introduce yourselves?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Can I just say, to everyone reading this story, I actually love you all. No questions about it. Full stop. You guys, just thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting (is that even a word?), adding me to your story alerts etc. I really do appreciate it so much 'cause you guys have no idea how nervous I am about this story so just thank you for supporting me :) Anyway enough with my rambles, I need to get onto the important stuff. Unfortunately, I will **not be able to update this story till this coming Friday** for I will be away camping :P This chapter, probably not my best but I believe it is better than Chapter 1 & 2 but that's just my opinion :)

**Thank you all for reading my story :) Remember to review 'cause that's what keeps me going!  
><strong>

**Lots of love, **

**Michelle **

**x**

**CHAPTERTHREECHAPTERTHREECHAP TERTHREE**

_-Harmony's P.O.V-_

Urgh! Who did this guy think he was? I don't know but there's something about Curly-Fries that I just didn't like. He acted like he was all that when really, he was just full of shit. Especially the way he was practically undressing Chloe with his eyes. She was far too nice and innocent for a flirty guy like Harry. Plus, she was already taken by Hugh and I wasn't going to let Harry ruin my all my work of hooking Chloe and Hugh up! 2 years it took, 2 years of my life which I'm not going to let go wasted. They were perfect for eachother! And don't even get me started on what's going on between Louis and Catherine. Come on, seriously guys, what was going on with all this sexual tension between everyone? I could hardly breathe as I stood between everyone and there longing gazes at each other. It was like in those cheesy movies or stories. This was just stupid.

I looked around at the girls and I was afraid to say that Harry managed to charm his way into their hearts. Small smiles and hidden blushes were smack-bang right on those girls' faces. Not me however, I was not going to put up with any of his nonsense. Sadly though, I was taken upon some one else's spell, Zayn's. His eyes were just so dark and deep, I thought I was lost in them. And the way he was a bit closed up and mysterious...Well damn! But I shouldn't really be thinking these thoughts. Its' not like we're ever going to meet them again. This whole thing was a misunderstanding. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed that we'd probably never see them again but that's just reality. At least, that's what I told myself.

Anyway, we all gave the boys a bit of a wave and a smile. I guess it was our turn to introduce ourselves. I casted my eyes over to my best friends seeing who was going to step forward. All of them looked over to me, trusting me and my confidence to take charge. I breathed out an annoyed sigh as I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand next to Curly-Fries. I glared up at him as he gave me a shit-eating grin that I just wanted to slap off him. Why did he annoy me so much?

"Hi, I'm Harmony," I introduced myself as I gave one final look over to Zayn. He gave me a small smile before I continued. "The crazy chick lying on Louis is Catherine, the dumb blonde is Chloe, Eva is the girl who looks like she was raised correctly if you get what I mean and the adorable little one is Georgia. Sorry about Catherine, as Chloe sort of explained to you, she's just a bit off her face, only a bit! Don't even bother to ask. And it certainly didn't have anything to do with me... Well, I guess you guys don't have to be here any longer sooo... bye."

"Oh wow Harmony, didn't realise you'd want to get rid of us so soon," intercepted Curly-Fries with a smirk. God when did this guy stop? The boys nodded and murmured a bit, showing they agreed with him. I couldn't help but blush a bit as a sad smile from Zayn was directed at me. I turned back to Harry and pursed my lips.

"I don't know what's it to you Curly-Fries, but I can't help but just not want to be around you. I'd be happy to have your friends stay longer but maybe you should just wait outside for a bit," I retorted back to him. For a split second, he looked frustrated with me but then his signature smirk returned.

"Since you asked so nicely, I think I'll just _stay_ for a bit," he replied, emphasising 'stay'. I clenched my fists as I turned away from him, making sure a bit of my hair flicked his face, and made my way over to Catherine. As I was about to lay Catherine's head on my lap, I made sure to look over to Louis. Despite Louis probably thinking I was a major bitch, I gave him a thankful smile. I watched his eyes soften and he returned the smile, giving me a nod. Everyone pulled in a bit closer while I smoothed her hair out. I smiled softly down at her as she slept peacefully. But I just couldn't help but ruin the quiet moment.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, CATHERINE! SHE'S STEALING YOUR LIGHTBULBS!" I yelled into her ear. Instantly, Catherine shot up, head butting me as my face was just above hers. Urgh! Bad idea. We both pulled back and groaned as I clutch my nose while she, her head. I heard some few gasps and a few chuckles but I didn't bother to take notice. To be honest I wasn't that shocked that we head-butted, it happens all the time. I was however interrupted by my thoughts as two arms wrapped around me. I smiled and returned the hug to Catherine. Unfortunately, the hug was short lived as Catherine pulled back and began hitting me multiple times.

"You bitch! You gave me drugs or some funky shit like that! You absolute bitch! I hate you! I looked like a major idiot because of you!" she yelled at me while continuing to hit me. I knew she didn't really hate me and her hits weren't hard at all but they were still annoying. I gripped her hands in mine and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You survived the plane ride, didn't you?" I asked knowing I had practically already won the 'argument'. I threw her a satisfied smirk. She huffed at me and proceeded to get off my lap, however, she was still a bit wobbly and nearly fell to the floor until two arms reached out to save her.

_-Catherine P.O.V-_

That head butt I shared with Harmony did not help the massive headache that was drumming in my head. I rubbed my head as Harmony gripped her nose. Suddenly, flashes of memories went through my brain... Oh god. I was drugged. A foolish druggy. A complete utter stupid druggy. Well.. that's if I actually took drugs. I still didn't know what was given to me. I groaned to myself as I remembered me running onto the conveyor belt, everyone's eyes on me. I think I might have called someone a leprechaun? I hadn't even noticed the extra company we had as I turned towards Harmony and hugged her. That's what I needed, a good hug to make me feel better. I felt so embarrassed. That was until I realised that Harmony was the one who gave me the medicine. Fuck her. I pulled out of our hug and began to hit her while screaming out insults. However, my hands got caught in hers as she took a good hold of them. She looked me right in the eyes and asked, "You survived the plane ride, didn't you?"

Shit, she was right. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have jumped out of the plane. I huffed at her since she smirked at me and slid off her lap. Bad idea. I still was a bit tipsy and my head felt 100x heavier. Because of this, my legs lost their way and I was heading for the floor. Suddenly, two strong arms caught me. I got pulled up to be stood in front of my saviour. I gasped as I looked straight into a pair of crystal blue eyes. They were the colour of the sky on a clear blue day, a sky I could soar through for hours. A pearly white smile then distracted me from the eyes and so did the two manly arms that made their way to the sides of my waist. By instinct, I placed my hands on the gorgeous guy's shoulders, more for pleasure than for actual support. Whoa... Since when did I of all people get so love-struck?

I felt a warm feeling in my tummy as the guy's laugh entered my ears. Sadly for me, I joined in but it turned out as a sort of pip-squeak noise. I gasped and quickly put my hand to my mouth, my face turning red as I faced down at the floor. Suddenly, my feet seemed much more interesting than the boy who held me. I love the way that the dirt... And how the shoes just... Urgh, fuck this. I heard the guy laugh and also the girls but I also heard a new group of laughs. Confused, I turned around, avoiding the guy's eyes and saw four new faces I had never seen before. Well actually, that blonde guy looked somewhat familiar... Wait it couldn't be...

"Leprechaun..." I whispered to myself. However, I was a horrible whisperer so it turned out everyone heard it. The small blonde guy smiled and nodded as he gave me a little wave. Oh god, could this turn out any more embarrassing for me? I face-palmed myself and stepped out of the cute stranger's arms. I walked backwards until I felt the front of the seat hit the back of my knees. I immediately sat down next to Harmony who was rubbing my back, all the while laughing along with the others.

"What happened?" I asked not letting my hand leave my face, attempting to hide my blush. I heard Harmony give out a cheeky laugh which gave me no comfort what so ever.

"What, other than you got all drugged up and looked like a complete weirdo? The bottle didn't say retardness was a side effect," Harmony asked. I looked up at her, hiding my face from everyone else, and she gave me an innocent look. I threw daggers at her with my eyes, imagining 100 different and satisfying ways of how to kill her right here, right now. She gave me an evil smile and a look practically asking to be hit in the face.

"I'm surprised Harmony, if you knew me any better, I look like a complete weirdo 99% of the time," I fired back and hid my face in my hands again, missing her reaction. I heard her puff out and murmur in agreement. She continued to rub my back but I was still waiting for the answer.

"Well, we had a LOT of fun in the plane which I won't mention in the presence of these four lovely men and one ass hole, no offence Curly-Fries! We came to the baggage claim area in which you went to run on the carriage for our bags, spotted Niall who you mistook for a leprechaun and launched yourself at a bag which wasn't even yours but belongs to Louis here," she replied carelessly as she pointed towards Louis. I first gaped at her then followed over to who she was pointing to. Shit. Person whom I stole their bag equals Louis. Louis equals total babin' stranger. Sweet mother of baby Jesus, I'm in deep shit. I gulped as I looked him in the eyes. He gave me a stupid grin and waved with his whole arm. I couldn't help but smile. What better person to steal a bag from than Louis, who seemed like a fun and extremely hot guy. I let out a breathy laugh and looked at my hands. That was until a thought went through my mind.

"Wait, if Leprechaun is Niall and owner of bag is Louis, who is everyone else then?" I asked giving a questioning looked towards the three guys.

"The tall dark haired one is Zayn," answered Harmony with a slight shake in her voice as she made eye contact with Zayn. They shared a little look before both of them averted their eyes from each other. Ooo, something is going on there. Before I could give that a second thought though, Harmony continued. "The browny-blondy haired one standing next to Georgia is Liam."

Both Liam and Georgia blushed as they looked away from each other. What the hell is going on here? Is this some giant match-making set up? I looked over at Georgia and stuck my tongue out at her then continued to wiggle it around fast. Georgia hid her face in her hands and walked away from Liam who gave her a confused look. I laughed at the awkward couple and looked over at Harmony who gave me a bored look.

"And that last one is Curly-Fries," Harmony finished up. However, she got hit on the arm by 'Curly-Fries' who threw her a look before winking. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's Harry and he's a bit cocky for my liking," said Harmony with a satisfied smile before looking up at Harry with an innocent smile. Harry glared at her before shaking his head and looked over to me with a wave. I waved back, a little unsure, and bit the inside of my cheek as an awkward silence settled upon us. That was until Louis opened his mouth.

"You forgot about Kevin the Pigeon," he told Harmony. All the girls looked at Louis weirdly, all the guys shared a smile, Niall gave out a cute laugh, Harmony gaped at him with her eyebrow raised and I, I just burst out laughing. He then opened his bag and pulled out a stuffed pigeon. The girls widened their eyes at him, Eva and Georgia rooted to their spot while Chloe warily standing away from it as if she was expecting the pigeon to come to life. Knowing Chloe, she was probably hoping it would come to life.

"How the fuck did you get that past customs?!" Harmony asked with a ragged gasp, her protective knee just waiting to pounce up and hit someone in the nuts. Oh Harmony and her knee... Louis just had an ear-to-ear grin planted on his face as he sort of head-bobbed while looking at everyone else. The boys just chuckled at my friends' reactions. I just laughed even harder. Oh god, I've only known him for like a minute and I already love this guy. Wait what? I bit my lip and shook my head as my laughter died down. Must be the extra medicine talking. Chemicals and all that. I raised my head to see Louis grinning at me. I smiled back at him. However, I averted my eyes towards Harmony as she spoke up.

"Well with that out of the way... I guess we should be leaving, Come on girls," she warily said as she stood up and picked her bag before helping me up. All the girls looked confused at her as well as the guys. It was as if she was quite nervous and touchy with being around these guys. "It was nice meeting you Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn. Wish I could say the same about you Harry, but then again... meh."

Harmony was about to walk off until an arm grabbed hers and stopped her from moving.

_-Zayn's P.O.V-_

When the beautiful blue-eyed girl stood up and was about to walk out of my life, I had to stop her. I wasn't going to let another girl walk out of my life without at least getting to know her more. Seeing this fiery spirited girl banter with Harry and always adding the dead-pan comments to her friends' conversations, she made me feel slightly light-headed. She was so open and blunt yet somewhat shy and reserved. She had a fiery soul yet a cool nature. It amazed me how she was quite opposite to herself. I tugged her hand, being careful not to grip to hard. She quickly turned around probably thinking it was one of her friends as a motherly look was placed upon her face, yet her expression dropped as she was shocked to see me. Her eyes stared up at me filled with confusion. We stared at each other for what seemed minutes yet I saw her eyes falter slightly. She looked down slightly, admitting defeat. I smiled down at her as she raised her head up at me and smiled. No words were spoken between us, all we needed was to read each others faces. I wrapped my hand around her shoulders as she tensed before relaxing slightly while letting out a small giggle.

We swivelled around to come across everyone's faces. Some had their eyebrows raised, slightly baffled at our closeness, while others smiled an understanding look. I turned my attention to Harmony. Feeling my eyes on her, she looked up at me and gave me a thankful smile. Just like that, as time went back to normal, Harmony quickly walked out from my hold and returned to her friends. I felt slightly disappointed that she walked away so suddenly but I quickly covered up my feelings so the boys wouldn't notice. Fortunately, they didn't notice and we huddled into to a group. And once again, we were left clueless of where we were at and what was to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well isn't this awkward... Promise I'll be updating 2 Fridays ago and here we are at Monday the 19th... I do apologize but I have just been busy and haven't found the time (best excuse I could come up with). Also, I recently just got a tumblr and I've been madly addicted to it :3 you're welcome to follow me at **ashadeofmylife. tumblr. com (no spaces)**

Anyways, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, a lot better than previous ones I believe :) I'll be sure to update soon, though do not know when since I'm WELL behind writing schedule. Thanks so much for supporting me, I really appreciate it :)

**Pl****ease review as that's pretty much what keeps me going :) Your reviews = More Chapters, simple maths guys ;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story, **

**-Michelle**

**xx**

**CHAPTERFOURCHAPTERFOURCHAPTE RFOUR**

_-Eva's P.O.V-_

I opened my arms out to Harmony before she gave me a quick hug and stepped to the side. I gave a reassuring smile towards her and she returned with a small smile and a nod. However, I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I had questions, like what the hell was that moment that she had shared with Zayn just before. They didn't say a single word, only speaking through their eyes. It was kind of cute to watch. I hadn't seen her so open yet so closed with a guy before. Usually it was either one or the other.

Anyway, we all gathered together, glancing at everyone, seeing if any one was to make a move. It was as if we were just playing one big game, seeing who would be the one to take the plunge. Who had the guts to break through the awkward yet some what comforting silence. Who was willing to give the final move before the game was over and we all had to return to the normal world. This was all what this silence was really about. None of us were willing to say goodbye just yet and this silence was the only thing really keeping us here.

I bit my lip as my eyes met with Niall's. He gave me a cheeky grin, his blue eyes bursting with joy. He seemed to be enjoying this. He looked over towards Zayn then Harmony then back at me. I understood what he meant and smiled giving him a wink. He gave me a satisfied nod which turned out to look a little silly, making him look like a reggae man. Before I could stop myself, a small giggle escaped my mouth. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me, seeing if I had decided to speak. I stood there, my mouth wide open hoping words would pour out but they didn't. I gulped slightly as their eyes just bore into mine even more. Luckily, I was saved.

"Oh my god, NANDO'S!" yelled out Niall, pointing towards the restaurant behind me. He ran through the group, escaping the silence, and continued to skip over to the brightly lit restaurant, giving the occasional boot kick. Looking like a gate way to heaven, everyone looked at each other and shrugged before continuing to follow Niall. I chuckled at him as I saw him in Nando's jumping up and down, debating on what to get.

Not before long, we all jumped into a booth and comfortably sat down with Zayn on the outside, then Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall, Catherine, Me, Chloe, Georgia and finally Harmony. Surprisingly, we all fit perfectly and didn't really mind being squished against each other. Loud chatter erupted on the table as the boys sat their, deciding on what to get. However, Chloe interrupted, speaking over the top of them.

"Does anyone else think it's a little weird to be having Nando's for breakfast?" she asked, frowning slightly at the menu before looking bewildered at everyone else. All of us gaped at the girl before Harmony spoke up.

"Oh sweetie, London is twelve hours ahead of us. It's 8:30 PM not AM..." she answered before biting her lip, hoping the young girl would understand. Chloe put on her thinking face, trying to work it out while silently muttering to herself. We all sat their silently, all watching in awe of the blonde before she announced while standing up.

"Oh my gosh, I get it!" she cheered, smiling and clapping her hands. We all joined in her cheer despite being no real reason as to why we were cheering. It just felt right, as if we were always meant to be together, laughing and cheering at nothing. Some of the waiters and waitresses stared at us but we ignored them. However, even after we quietened down and just talked amongst ourselves as we got to know eachother, they continued to stare, slightly awestruck. How odd. Eventually, a brave soul came over to us, interrupting our bizarre conversation.

"Umm... What would you like to order?" she asked though she seemed to have her attention mainly at the boys, her eyes widening. The boys uncomfortably shifted before Liam recorded to the girl our order. We all gave her a smile before she scurried off, quickly whispering to the other workers. After that, our conversation started to become slightly awkward as the boys seemed a bit off. They mainly looked down, only sometimes glancing up at us as if they were checking if we were still there. My friends and I frowned at each other, not understanding what had happened. Our meals quickly came as we were the only customers in Nando's and we immediately dug into the food, finally finding a reasonable excuse not to talk.

_-Niall's P.O.V-_

I grinned brightly as we all found our place in the booth at Nando's. I couldn't believe my luck when I found a Nando's standing there like the gates to heaven, shining so brightly. I was absolutely starving and couldn't wait to bite into some delicious chicken. I eagerly rubbed my hands together as I stared down at the menu, listing out the things I wanted to order. However, there were a few objection's to my order.

"I don't think it's right to be just ordering things for the girls without asking them, Niall," noted Zayn as he pointed to the girls. I looked at him, frowning and slightly confused.

"That was all for me, Zayn..." I answered slightly drifting off at the end as I watched the girls' reactions. Well, to be honest, I was only concerned about Eva's reactions. Her eyes slightly widened as she giggled lightly before sharing looks between her friends. Zayn looked down as he chuckled to himself, the guys following him.

"You know this much food won't make you grow any taller, Niall!" said Louis in a childish tone while pinching my cheek. I elbowed him lightly yet knowing Louis, he had to make it dramatic.

"Oh the pain! The sorrow! The wonder as to why such a good friend would hurt another?" gasped Louis with one hand clutching his stomach while the other grasping on to thin air. We all laughed at his silliness before the girls' told Liam their orders. He took note of this and filed it away in his head. Somehow, he always remembered the orders... He should be a waiter. The boys' ordered their meals however there was a slight argument as to how many bowls of chips we should order. Suddenly, Chloe interrupted, managing to speak over us.

"Does anyone else think it's a little weird to be having Nando's for breakfast?" she asked, frowning slightly at the menu before looking bewildered at everyone else.

We all looked at the girl shockingly. I glanced towards her friends and they to were just as shocked as us.

"Oh sweetie, London is twelve hours ahead of us. It's 8:30 PM not AM..." Harmony answered before biting her lip, hoping the young girl would understand. Chloe put on her thinking face, trying to work it out while silently muttering to herself. We all sat their silently, all watching in awe of the blonde before she announced while standing up. I never really knew that someone should be so... dumb? No that's not the right word. Chloe wasn't dumb, she was wise in her own way, just not in general knowledge. At least, that's what I assured myself.

"Oh my gosh, I get it!" she cheered while smiling and clapping her hands. We all joined in her cheer despite being no real reason as to why we were cheering. It just felt right, as if we were always meant to be together, laughing and cheering at nothing. The waiters and waitresses looked at us strangely. I looked over towards the boys and they were probably hoping the same thing, that they wouldn't recognise us. We shook it off and just acted casual, everything seemed to be put at ease when we were with these girls. Suddenly, I felt someone kick me hard on the shin. I frowned and quickly turned to Louis who gave out an innocent smile, his slowly waving. I smiled unsurely at him, wondering why he wanted my attention. Catching my drift, Louis led his eyes over to Catherine who was boredly looking around. I smirked at Louis, understanding he wanted me to get Catherine to talk to him. I shifted my body over to Catherine, intending strike up a conversation with her.

"So... I look like a Leprechaun, do I?" I cheekily asked with a playful tone. I saw her close her eyes and sigh, though I knew she wasn't annoyed since a small smile came across her mouth.

"What can I say, a small little guy who happens to be Irish, I couldn't help but jump to conclusions," she shot back with a pleased smile. Louis laughed but he had to take it overboard by slapping the table while gasping for air in between laughs. Usually, people would have run away from Louis by now (if they didn't know he was famous and all) but Catherine merely joined in, both laughing dramatically while pointing at each other which resulted into more laughter. I sat there awkwardly between the two, not knowing what to do. Louis suddenly stopped his laughter and turned to me before jumping on me, giving me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Niall! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry. Please... please just forgive me! Don't leave me, NO!" he howled, whining like a little baby. I would've laugh had Louis not be holding me really tightly. Catherine, catching on, decided to join Louis once again. I swear, these two got on like a house on fire.

"Come on Niall! Just forgive him! Don't be a bastard, give him another chance!" she cried before latching onto my other side and hugging me just as tight. I had no idea what to do as two cry-babies were grabbing onto every piece of skin I had. Even the fans weren't THIS bad. I looked over to the boys for help yet they were just laughing and enjoying the view from afar. I decided that I truly regretted taking a seat in between the two craziest people in our group. This was going to be an eventful dinner.

_-Liam's P.O.V-_

"So... What part of Australia are you from?" I nervously asked the pretty girl sitting in front of me. Georgia smiled, biting her lip as a blush spread to her face. It was cute and comforting to see she was just as nervous around me as I was with her.

"We're all from Melbourne, well, we all live just outside of it," she casually replied though finishing with her eyes wandering. I nodded, taking in this new piece of information. I licked my lips as an awkward silence came between us. My hands started to go all sweaty as I tried to think of something else to say.

"Well...uhhh... what makes you want to spend a cold holiday here as opposed to here soaking up the sun in Australia?" I questioned gulping as she immediately looked up at me, slightly shocked I had taken notice in her yet again.

"Harmony's parents paid for us to take a 2 month trip here in London for her birthday. Ever since we were young, we'd always wanted to come here and just explore the world outside of Australia. I mean, it's nice being in Australia, I love it... But some how, it feels like you're just living in a dreamland, completely isolated from the real world. And what better present for a 19 year old than to take the chance to go out there and live it?" Georgia poured out to me, though I don't think she was aware of it. While she had been talking to me, her eyes seemed somewhere else as if they were just drifting off. I nodded, understanding completely. Before I went on X Factor and met my four best friends whom I was to be in a band with, I felt like a no body. Growing up in Wolverhampton was fun, and it wasn't like I had any friends or anything but I just couldn't help but want to escape. I wanted to go out into the world and be something.

I returned back to Georgia, seeing her beautiful smiling face. However, there was something else in Georgia's eyes. Like she was keeping something to herself, a little secret even her friends that surrounded her didn't even know. I frowned slightly and was about to question when I snapped my mouth shout. What was I thinking? You can't exactly go around asking girls their dirty little secret! That's something usually Harry would do... I shook the thought out of me, it was probably a misunderstanding. However, for the rest of the meal, I couldn't help but see in the corner of my eye that while Georgia's smile was glowing, her eyes did not join in.

Before I could continue on with a conversation with Georgia, wanting to know more about her, I was interrupted by a small waitress wanting to take our order. And even though the girl was trying her best to be professional, I could see her eyes widened and her hand shaking slightly as I recorded our order. I gulped after I said each meal, giving the guys a look. They were also quite concerned and scared, hoping this girl wouldn't crack.

As we finished up, the waitress smiled and scurried off but the damage had already been done. A heavy silence hung across our table yet unlike the other silences we shared, this one wasn't in the least comforting. All the boys and I just looked down at our sweaty palms, though we glanced up every moment or so to check on the girls. They all shared a baffled look, quite shocked at the sudden awkwardness. I felt slightly guilty, that they had to be sitting there, not having a clue of what was going on. But we just couldn't talk. We couldn't speak. When we were with these girls, we just immediately forgot about who we were. It was like the old times, before we were signed, when all us five boys were at the bungalow at Holmes Chapel. We just fooled around and had fun, not really understanding what was going to happen to us. We didn't have a care in the world. But when that waitress came up, being starstruck by us, we remembered. We remembered that we were a hit international boy band. We remembered we had millions of fans, all spanning across the world. We remembered that we were celebrities and that came with a price, we had to pretty much say goodbye to our normal lives, we were public figures from now on. We had to categorise everything into either private or public. And I guess, the thing is, we didn't really want to categorise these five girls into either private or public. We wanted to be with them, 24/7. Sure we hardly knew them, but there was something about them, like we were meant for this. As if it was destiny...?

Suddenly, a plate of delicious chicken tenderloins was placed in front of me. Our meals had arrived, we thanked the waitress, Zayn going up to retrieve the cutlery. As soon a knife and fork was in our hands, we immediately dug into our food. Thank the lord that we didn't have to live through this awkwardness any longer. As I savoured the chicken in my mouth, loud clatter interrupted me.

"Ahhh! Shit! That's hot, that's hot, that's REALLY hot! Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!" complained Chloe who was panting loudly while flapping her arms around. I was shocked to see her face bright red searching for any source of liquid. We all passed her our drinks as she guzzled them down, one by one.

"More! Give me fucking more!" Chloe yelled, sounding somewhat like an angry ogre. Not that she was one but at the moment... A waiter gave us a tall glass of milk which Chloe immediately snatched and poured it's contents into her mouth. We sat there all baffled and speechless while watching the blonde, seeing if the spice had gone down. Her face started to return to it's normal colour as she sighed and sat down, lazily smiling obviously tired out by the experience. We all shared a chuckle at the sudden outburst made by the blonde. We felt a lot more comfortable and loosened up than to what we had previously been and that felt good.

"Oh god Chloe, why didn't you just order a bowl of chips like we told you and not any chicken?" chuckled Eva as she caringly wiped a wet serviette on Chloe's face.

"Why did she order 'Extra Hot' if she knew she couldn't handle it?" asked Niall with his eyebrows furrowed clearly confused by this whole predicament.

"That wasn't 'Extra Hot', that was 'Lemon and Herb'," Harmony bluntly replied though a playful smirk was pressed against her lips. All our eyebrows raised and stared at Chloe, dumbfounded, as the girls shook their heads, as if they've been through this before. I wouldn't be surprised if they had.

We continued to finish our meals, though the silence wasn't as straining as it had been before. It was a lot more subtle and relieving. But knowing us, it didn't stay that way for long. I looked up from my meal, as I was to take a sip from what was left of my drink. Though my eyes met with Harmony's. An evil grin graced her lips as she put a finger to her mouth signalling for me to be quiet. I slowly nodded, furrowing my eyebrows as I was not quite sure where this was going. Harmony then picked up a fresh cherry tomato from her salad and before I could object, flung the vegetable (Well fruit if you want to get technical), over to Harry. The juicy tomato landed straight on his forehead, dripping down his face. I gaped as I watched Harry raise his head, his eyes locked on Harmony. She threw him an innocent smile before continuing on with her meal. She was disrupted as Harry grabbed the tomato sauce in front of him, stood up, and squeezed it on her hair. Oh god, this wasn't going to end well. Two strong personalities at war with each other in a Nando's restaurant? Yeah, didn't think it sounded inviting. Harmony gasped as she felt the cool mixture in her hair. She too stood up, grabbed a handful of hot chips, pulled on the front of Harry's shirt and placed them down his shirt. Harry sucked his breath in as the scorching chips met with his skin. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, having me hopeful that Harry was putting a stop to this. How wrong I was. Harry pulled my drink out of my hand and splashed it across Harmony's face which resulted it in going all over her top. By this time everyone noticed the food fight and was watching with excitement and anticipation.

Before Harmony could fire food back at Harry, both Harry and Harmony had hot chilli sauce squirted in their face by Catherine and Louis. The pair were laughing the whole way through as they watched their best friends squeeze their eyes shut. Finishing the bottles, Catherine and Louis turned to each other and high fived but Harry and Harmony were having none of it. Bits of bone and chicken were being flung at the pair as Harry and Harmony grabbed what ever food they could get their hands on. Suddenly a whole food fight broke out with everyone joining in, throwing any sauce, drink or food that was available. The waiters and waitresses just stood there in shock, not really knowing how to control the situation. We didn't really care about all the food getting in our hair and on our clothes, we were just having fun. We laughed as we made our way out of the booth, some of us stumbling and falling. It wasn't that long until a loud voice thundered over our laughter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a tall, large man screeched as he had his two flabby arms were crossed over his chest. A thick mono-brow shadowed over his eyes as he glared down at us. This guy was obviously the manager. We all stopped as we were caught red-handed. A few of us on the floor, rolling in food, while others towering over them with sauce bottles aimed at them. I looked around at the restaurant that we completely wrecked. It was like in the movies, with all the food splattered across every seat, table and wall. I hadn't realised we made such a mess. We all stared at the man, with our eyes widened and biting hard into our lips. "Who the fuck is going to pay for all this huh?!"

At that moment, Niall whipped out his wallet and flashed his Nando's black card. I hid my face in my palm as I heard Niall stride up to the manager.

"I believe this will," replied Niall feeling quite confident with himself. Because Niall was such a committed customer of Nando's and also the fact he was a celebrity, Nando's gave him to a V.I.P black card entitling him to a free Nando's meal whenever he likes. The manager grumbled down at Niall as he saw the black card.

"Fine, you can get away with this fucking mess but don't you ever think you can step in this restaurant ever again," warned the manager with a final glare at us and went to his workers, ordering for them to clean up. We all picked up our belongings before we trudged out of the Nando's. Once we were well out of it's distance, we all bursted out laughing, clutching our stomachs and gasping for air while Louis and Catherine were rolling on the floor. We didn't really care if we looked like a complete mess with all the messy food on our clothes. People walked past and looked at us as if we were mental but we hardly took notice. It just felt good to laugh so hard in such a long time. It felt like we could finally breathe again. As the laughing died down, we all huddled into a group for the final time of the day. Everyone smiled sadly as they either looked at each other or at the ground.

"I can't believe it," Niall declared, his Irish voice booming in our minds. We all nodded sadly, taking it in that this could possibly be the last time we would ever see each other. "I got banned from Nando's..." As Niall said this, we all looked up slightly shocked that he wasn't on the same wave length as us. He gave us a broken smile as he wrapped his arm's around Zayn and Catherine's shoulders whom were standing on either side of him. Despite being on a totally different subject to which we were thinking, we all nodded sympathetically while Zayn and Catherine patted his back. For the second time today, Harmony caught my eyes as she walked out of her position next to Chloe and Eva and proceeded to stand right in front of Harry. All our eyes were on her now as we were slightly worried as to what she would do. She took a deep dramatic sigh as she began to speak.

"What's your number?" Harmony asked her eyes boring into his while she bit her lip. We were completely shocked that Harmony would ask this, especially to Harry. It was no secret that they didn't exactly 'get along'. Harry frowned, confused, but quickly smirked as he eyed Harmony up and down. Oh god...

"Oh, I see, I understand! The whole bitchy girl thing so you could play hard to get? Yeah I get it, and now that we're probably leaving, NOW you make a move," responded Harry, a big grin marked across his face. Harmony's face dropped as she rolled her eyes and heavily breathed out.

"No, you dumb shit, so me and my friends could meet up with all of you again! I think there is no bother in trying to deny that we had fun together, real fun. And well you're kinda the only people we know here..." Harmony drifted off as she watched Harry understand. He gave her a genuine smile and nodded before looking up at the rest of us. We all smiled and nodded at each other, agreeing with what Harmony said. We all watched the moment being played between the two, silently praying that they had settled their differences, Harry then typed his number on to Harmony's phone, a satisfied smirk on her face. He returned her phone before holding his hand out. Harmony raised and eyebrow at him not quite understanding.

"Truce?"

"...We're not over yet Curly-Fries."

With that, Harmony turned around on her heel, letting her hair swoosh into Harry's face. Well, I guess one can only hope. We then proceeded to say good bye to each other, I gave all the girls a quick hug with a kiss on the cheek saying it was really nice to meet them. When I got to Georgia, we both smiled and blushed before hugging each other for maybe a second too long. I whipped my head around to give her kiss on the cheek in which she blushed in return.

"I do hope I get to see you again, Georgia," I whispered into her ear before slowly pulling away. I heard her breathing become slightly unstable as she licked her lips and nodded to me. I gave her a genuine smile before looking to the others. I watched the others and saw I wasn't the only one who had at least one person they especially wanted to say goodbye too. We all smiled and waved our goodbyes, before walking off in different directions. We walked towards the exit, though couldn't help but glance over our shoulders. Funnily enough, they were doing the same thing. We gave them a wink before continuing on, security guards beginning to surround us as we got prepared for the fans. Lucky for us, the girls were exiting to where the tourist information stand was, while we were going through the arrival hall. The security guard ushered us tho the arrival hall, telling us not to bother about our messy clothes since we were already behind schedule. Our PA's were next to us, discussing the plans of the overcoming weeks.

We walked through the big doors as cameras were being pushed into our face while girls were screaming our names. We walked on, signing as many cards as we could and taking picture with the fans. We walked on as we left the people who watched as five girls dropped into our lives. We walked on as we left the manager and his workers cleaning up the ruined Nando's. We walked on as we left the confused people who watched as we laughed so hard, I'm sure we nearly pissed ourselves. We walked on as we said goodbye to something that reminded us of what it used to be before we were famous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This is incredibly awkward... wow. It's been ages since I've last updated and can I just say I am so sorry! I deeply apologize I can't even put my feelings into proper words. I just... well... I haven't really been writing anything at all. Seriously. I'll try and upload the rest of my work but after at least chapter 8 with a little bit extra, I've gone completely blank. More details will be given later on in the future but what I really wanted to say was thank you so much to everyone who has taken notice of this story! Whether you've added it to your alerts/favorites or reviewed or simply just read it, I thank you so much :) Really, I appreciate 'cause I'm not a confident writer at all and your support just brings my mood up so much :D Which is why I'm even feeling more guilty for not updating in what like 2-3 months? Crazy... Anyway on with the story! Don't want to listen to me jabbering on about nothing :) Also just wanna say, this story will definitely not match up with the timeline of One Direction's lives due to where it's heading so yeah :)

**Thanks so much for your support and if it's not too much of a hassle, please review!  
><strong>

**Lot's of love,  
><strong>

**-M  
><strong>

****xxx**  
><strong>

**CHAPTERFIVECHAPTERFIVECHAPTE RFIVE**

_8:59 AM, 25th November 2012_

_-Chloe's P.O.V-_

We silently tip-toed into Catherine's room as she slept soundly, cuddled up in a mountain of pillows. I looked over around her room, shocked at the state of it. It had only been two days since we got here, we've hardly been in the rooms due to us being cheesy tourists yet some how, she managed to trash her room already. Clothes were strewn across the floor with bits of rubbish. Can's of empty diet coke were in a pile in the corner while a whole collection of Catherine's bra's and underwear was hung from the walls. She insisted that she should make her room as homey as possible. Small stacks of reading books were placed around the room and photographs were pasted onto the walls. Out of all the rooms in the five-bed roomed suite, this had to be the messiest though Harmony wasn't far behind Catherine. I guess this was due to the bet that the two had started once they settled into the giant suite. They bet on who could have the messiest room for the longest period of time. They demanded that the cleaning ladies not touch a finger on their rooms and that none of us try to 'give a helping hand'. We warily agreed and the game was on. I was slightly scared to be honest, I mean, if this is what Catherine's room looked like just after two days, imagine what it will look like after two months! Not only that, I was slightly surprised that Catherine was willing to commit to making her room so messy. She's practically got OCD causing her to go crazy on everything, I shook the thought out of my head as we searched for the object of our desire.

I casted my eyes over to the table which had a pile of laundry on top of it. What was that underneath it though? I quietly walked over as I carefully avoided objects on the ground, making sure I wouldn't trip. Unfortunately for me, I didn't see the pair of shoes hidden underneath a top. I tripped, flapping my arms and flinging the left leg in the air for balance, hoping I wouldn't hit the ground. Thankfully, I didn't and I gave out a sigh of relief, turned back to my friends who were wide eyed and gave them two thumbs up. I continued to walk though this time I walked a bit like a flamingo, stretching out my leg before placing it on the ground with my arms extended out beside me. I eventually got to the table of junk and carefully sifted through the clothing. My eyes widened with joy as I found the stereo, BINGO! I waved the girls over and they followed, gracefully skipping over the rubbish unlike me. They landed next to me, all of us crowding around the stereo. We all threw each other looks, all of us excited for what was to come. Harmony connected the stereo and put it on to a random radio station, making sure the volume was low. She looked up at us and we nodded, clutching our hands to our ears. She held up her fingers as she counted down.

Five...

Catherine shifted in the pillows and began to snore lightly.

Four...

The girls bit their lip to stop them from laughing. Oh this was going to be good.

Three...

Georgia was about to sneeze though our hands all flung to her nose, blocking the tiny sneeze from escaping.

Two...

Harmony's hand was getting ready to twist the dial on to full volume.

One...

"IT'S 9 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING ON THE 25TH OF NOVEMBER EVERYONE. LOOKING LIKE A COLD DAY BUT HOPEFULLY WE'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH AT LEAST A LITTLE SUN. IN THE MEAN TIME, WE'LL JUST TUNE IN TO ONE DIRECTION'S 'WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL'!"

Catherine shot up instantly, her hands clutching ears as she groaned. Looking around to find the source of the loud noise, her eyes caught us shitting ourselves in the corner while pointing and cheering at her. Catherine pulled her head back, moaning before plopping into bed telling us something along the lines of "fuck off and get a life!". Just like last time... We were still laughing as we turned down the volume but still loud enough for us to listen to the song. It was quite catchy and a perfect song to dance to. Everyone jumped onto Catherine's bed as we sang happy birthday while attempting to dance. Catherine grabbed a pillow and started to hit us with it, intending for us to go away. Never the less, we continued to jump around eventually deciding to join in on her one-sided pillow fight. We all got a hold of one of Catherine's numerous pillows and returned her hits while hitting each other. Soon the air was filled with feathers as our fight became more ferocious and violent but still fun. Catherine loosened up, finely getting out of her grumpy morning mood, and began to dance with the song as we all laughed. The song came to an end and we all clapped, all calling out encore! We would have continued our pillow fight however we were distracted by the what was being broadcasted on the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>-Radio Conversation-<strong>

**Interview:**"Now that was of course One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' and we've still got the boys of One Direction here with us! So Liam, Harry, Niall Louis, Zayn, as we were saying before, the fans are absolutely mental for you, aren't they? Millions and millions of them!"

**Harry:** "Yeah I guess so, but really for us, we really appreciate there dedication and all."

**Zayn: **"Yeah, like, we've got fans all around the world and sadly, we haven't been able to visit some of them but hopefully in the future we'll be able to, like, have a world tour and see all our fans."

**Interviewer: **"So until that special time comes for all those directioners out there, what have you boys been up to lately?"

**Liam: **"Well lately we've been working on the album but right at this moment, we're just having a bit of a break."

**Niall:** " With the album, we've got a lot more input I guess than compared to the first one since we've really sort of grown to the idea of being in the 'music business'. I mean the first album, we were just youngin's not really understanding anything but now we want to be more involved."

**Louis:** "We're planning on going on a writing trip really soon which will be fun and hopefully, if all goes to plan and we don't completely fail, we'll be having a new album spring next year."

**Interviewer:** "Sounds terrific guys! I wish you luck on your writing trip. Now we're nearly out of time but just have to ask one final and I'm sure your fans will agree, very important question. Are you all officially single?"

**Boys: ***Laugh*

**Liam:** "You had me really worried there, I thought you were gonna ask something really serious! Well, yeah we're all single."

**Harry:** "And ready to mingle!"

**Louis:** "Pringles!"

**Boys: ***laugh*

**Louis:** "I just wanted to feel included in Liam and Harry's rhyming game."

**Niall: **"It's just with all the touring and the new album, we don't really have time for girls."

**Zayn: ***in a cheesy voice* "But not to worry! At least we've got each other"

**Interviewer: **"Well I'm sure the fans will be glad to here the news, but who knows, maybe you'll meet someone special girls. Anyway, our interview sadly comes to an end, boys. Best of luck to the future, pleasure to have you!

**Boys:**"Thanks for having us!"

* * *

><p>Our eyes widened as the radio started to cut to the ad break. Harmony turned off the radio, breathing heavily and holding onto the table for support. This was such a shock... The five sweet boys we met at the airport were famous. Like REALLY famous. Touring all around the world, millions of fans... Wow... We were silent for minutes, none of us dared to speak or move. We just needed time to process the new information.<p>

"The people in the arrival hall," Eva spoke, interrupting the silence. We all looked at her, confused at what she said. "There were all these people in the arrival hall at the airport. They were waiting for someone, it was them. There were screaming girls and paparazzi. And then the waiters at Nando's! The way they whispered to each other and stared at us, it all makes sense! It's because they're One Direction, they're famous."

"Wait I'm confused..." I began, having everyone's eyes turning towards me slightly surprised at my sudden words. "Why are they called One Direction if they've got five members? Shouldn't they be called Five Directions?"

Everyone muttered as they shook their heads at me, some of them holding their hands up to their eyes. I sat there, my eyebrows furrowed as my friends had not answered me. Hey, you had to admit, it was a valid question.

"I wonder why they didn't tell us..." Georgia announced, disrupting my thoughts, though it seemed as if she was speaking to herself. Her eyes were looking down as she tried to figure out the answer. I bit my lip as I looked between my friends, seeing if they were going to respond.

"Well I guess you can't blame them for not telling us, I mean, for all they know we could've reacted weirdly if they told us. Plus we only just knew them!" replied Eva giving a logical answer we all seemed satisfied with. We nodded and murmured in agreement, still thinking about the situation. Hardly any of us looked up, not daring to look in to each others eyes. However the quiet moment was interrupted by a loud voice.

_-Catherine's P.O.V-_

This was so weird. I mean just two days ago, we met our dream guys. Though some of us may deny that, it was true. Those guys... they were amazing. They were funny, entertaining, thoughtful and may I mention absolutely gorgeous! And from the song we heard on the radio, they were really good singers too! But just moments before, on my birthday, we found out we weren't the only ones to think that. There were girls all around the world thinking the same thing about those boys, wanting nothing more than to do what we had just done. Accidentally meeting them at an airport. Instantly connecting. Having dinner at Nando's. Then, having a MAJOR food fight before getting kicked out. Laughing our asses off. And, sadly, having to say good bye... But not without a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was so weird to think how lucky we were, with out even realising it at the time. However, I felt kinda sorry for the fans. They probably wanted and deserved to meet those boys a lot more than we did, and yet in the end we met them. I'm guessing that with millions of fans all around the world, they were pretty dedicated and loved One Direction to bits. I don't blame them, those boys were just... wow.

I looked around at my friends as they all sat there, looking down at their hands while averting their eyes from each other. Neither of us knew how to react, what was the normal and proper way to accept this situation. I sighed knowing I needed to do something about it. We all needed to support each other with such a shock.

"This is so awkward. I mean, wow. On my birthday, of all days, we found out those five amazing guys at the airport are something more. Something much more. They're fucking famous. Like astoundingly famous... But hey, at least they aren't cocky little bastards or anything," I thought aloud as the girls heads slowly rose up at my sudden words. They smiled and nodded along with my words, agreeing with every word I said. Well nearly every word.

"Cough-Harry-Cough! Excuse me, pardon me..." Harmony coughed though she hardly tried to hide her words. We all sighed as we saw that Harmony still had something against Harry. I guess two strong personalities, like theirs, just do not mix. Harmony just rolled her eyes at our reactions, muttering something about Harry which probably wasn't pleasant. However, Chloe caught Harmony's attention, looking over to her and throwing a look, a look that really didn't comfort me. All the girls except for me understanding Chloe gazed over at Harmony too, the same look on their face. Harmony nodded, my friends all smiling in relief. What the...

_-Harmony's P.O.V-_

"...fuck is going on here?" Catherine demanded obviously picking up on the look the girls gave me. God they sucked at being secretive. I rolled my eyes as the others looked down slightly embarrassed, biting their lips to stop them from blurting anything out. I threw them a look before turning to Catherine and smiling.

"We've organised for you to go to have a spa treatment at the hotel," I casually replied, staring my eyes right at her hoping she'd accept our little surprise. Well, compared to what we had planned for later, this was nothing. Biting my lip as I watched her furrow her eyebrows trying to figure out what was going on, I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Guys, you of all people know I'm not comfortable with strangers stroking my face and body," she explained, her eyes crossing between the each of us. I quietly scolded myself for forgetting that, it was just a spur of the moment surprise thing to get her out of the suite.

"Come on Catherine! We've all paid for it and there's no backing out. Trust me you'll love it..." Georgia urgingly said as she lightly tugged on Catherine's arm, encouraging to go ahead. But by the look of Catherine's face, we knew she wasn't budging. We all looked to each other deciding to go to 'Plan B'. I sighed inwardly, knowing this was going to bite me back eventually. Eva placed herself in front of Catherine, holding her hands while hypnotising her with her calm and convincing words. Chloe and I slowly moved our way to the sides of Catherine, positioning on either side of her. Georgia quietly tugged the pillow out of it's case. She then stood behind Catherine, counting down.

"I don't really th-" Catherine unsurely explained though she was cut short as a pillow case was placed on top of her head. Chloe and I immediately took hold of Catherine, trapping her as we knew she would try to run away. Catherine was at first screaming then started to get pissed, swearing at us. Chloe lifted her over her shoulder, doing a fire man's carry with the others surrounding her in case Catherine tried to wiggle her way out. We made our way out of our suite and to the elevator with a wide satisfied smile on our faces. Laughing as Catherine threatened us to let her go, we stepped into the elevator. However, it instantly became awkward as a young couple were also in the elevator, looking at us completely baffled. We smiled towards them and nodded as we hopped into the small lift.

"Umm... are you... uhhh... going down?" the man questioned us though he had a slight stutter. I didn't understand why though, it was hardly anything out of the ordinary. Four girls acting casual as they're standing in their pyjamas while carrying a crazy midget with a pillowcase on her head. Don't see the problem at all. I nodded as I pressed my floor button. We quietly waited with only the cheesy elevator music playing as Catherine had shut up, noticing the extra company.

Suddenly the awkwardness piled in as the cheesy elevator music began playing, the only sound being made. The awkwardness even managed to get Catherine to shut up as she noticed the extra company. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, tipping Catherine from side to side as I did so. I looked around the elevator as I watched the girls look around, trying their best to act casual. I began clicking my fingers, then making 'tsking' noises with my tongue. Wanting to make the most out of this moment, I took the opportunity to make things even worse.

"So do you come here often?" I asked, innocent being written all over my face as I looked to the couple. Shocked at the sudden attention towards them, the couple looked to each other while sharing a confused and scared look between them. Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt as it arrived at the couple's floor. Thanking the Lord, the couple hurriedly hopped off, careful not to look us in the eyes. But before they left, the man threw change at us as he said, "May the Lord be with you, please let this be an opportunity for you to change your ways. Come on honey, let's pray for those young reckless teenagers."

As the doors closed, we all burst into laughter. I nearly fell though remembering the extra weight from Catherine, I made sure to keep steady. Oh god, that was hilarious. We continued on and waited for the elevator to go ding. The doors opened and we were met with a majestic room with little ponds and plants and a giant marble desk and-

"We're here to drop off Catherine Craily. She has an appointment," Georgia smiled at the receptionist. She looked at us wide eyed before nodding and handing us a dressing gown and towel. Chloe let go of Catherine which resulted in Catherine landing on the floor while muttering about how much she hated us. I smiled at her, plopped the items in her hands and pulled off the pillow case. Surprisingly Catherine didn't launch herself at me, tackling me to the ground and ripping my face off. However, she was glaring at me, her eyes burning into mine. I innocently smiled back as I kneeled down to her.

"Now, you be good okay. We'll be back to pick you up a bit later. Bye sweetie pie!" I cheekily said while pinching her cheeks. If looks could kill... I wouldn't quite be dead but I'd definitely be down that road. We waved at her and walked off to the elevator. As the door clothes, we watched as Catherine quickly ran to the elevator screaming "TAKE ME WITH YOU!". I nearly felt bad for her but then I began to think of what we had planned later. This morning she hates us but soon, we'll have her on her knees practically begging to eat our shit...

-_Georgia's P.O.V-_

We all tried our best to pull a straight face for Catherine to show our seriousness as the elevator doors closed. However, once the small slit of light closed, we immediately burst out laughing, having trouble with breathing as we clutched on to each other's shoulders. We laughed and continued to laugh as we stopped at our floor and walked to our room's double doors. Flushed in the face as we very ungracefully fell into our suite, our laughter died down as we realised the next task we had to complete. Getting Catherine to the spa was hard, but after the recent news we learned, calling up the boys and inviting them was going to be even harder than we imagined. Sure, it was going to be hard to invite boys to a party after knowing them for only a couple of days but inviting FAMOUS boys, this was going to be tricky.

We got up off the ground and made our way deeper into the suite. We walked through the entrance and entered into the main room, filled with a large open lounge room, dining table and kitchen. A giant view of London was just through our window, it was amazing. Our bedrooms ran off from the main room, one hall way leading to my and Catherine's rooms and another leading off to Harmony's, Chloe's and Eva's. We tiredly trudged to the large comfy couches and strewn ourselves across the furniture. Everyone heaved a huge sigh as we tried to figure ourselves through this mess.

"Maybe if we just didn't call them..." Eva suggested despite not wanting to commit to this option. We all turned our heads sharply to her, at first shocked that she would suggest such a thing but when we saw her eyes, we knew she didn't want this to happen.

"Are you fucking with me? Of course we're inviting them! Come one guys, it's Catherine's birthday! I think we'd all love to have a party with five hot British guys..." Harmony instantly responded, her annoyance rising in her voice. Everyone eagerly nodded, even Eva. A smile spread across our face as we all thought of the boys, especially that special one... I shook the image of Liam out of my mind. It's not like I had a chance with him anyway... But they did mention they were all single... Stop it Georgia! This is not happening! You + Liam = Fail. I sighed at myself angrily as my mind made it clearer that Liam and I wouldn't happen. However, I was drawn out of my argument when another argument filled my ears.

"Well, who's gonna call them?"

"Harmony!"

"What? Fuck you Chloe, I'm not doing it!"

"You're the one with their number..."

"That's because I'm the only one with a phone that has a British sim card!"

"We've all got one now though."

"Exactly, so why don't you call them?!"

"...oh."

"You loser, Chloe. Anyway, Harry and I despise each other so I'm not calling him!"

I watched from the side, an amusing smile crept on my face as I watched the banter between Chloe and Harmony.

"You have too! You're the confident one!"

"You were the one practically having eye sex with him!"

Everything became silence as Chloe looked down blushing with Harmony, eyes wide, shocked at her words. We were all baffled. We hadn't mentioned our feelings about the boys at all, though we all knew each other too well to know there wasn't something going on. I looked at Eva, my teeth digging into my lips. Her mouth was slightly open ajar, her hazel eyes staring at Chloe and Harmony. Harmony closed her eyes, regretting her outburst as she moved over next to Chloe and cuddled her body. Chloe instantly opened up to her, returning the hug knowing that Harmony didn't really mean her words.

"Sorry, word vomit."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call him if you want."

Despite not really being apart of the conversation, Eva and I nodded eagerly. It was probably best if Chloe called Harry seeming he was more interested in her compared to us. Though it wasn't our decision, it was Harmony's. Harmony nodded though her eyes still questioning Chloe. Chloe nodded, reassuring Harmony it was okay. She wrapped herself out of Harmony's arms and walked over to the kitchen bench, her iPhone sitting on the counter. Quickly tapping through her phone, she raised the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. We all sat on the edge of our seats, watching Chloe with anticipation hoping that Harry would answer. Suddenly, a glow swept across Chloe's face as a muffled voice replaced the ringing of the phone.

"Hi Harry, It's Chloe from the airport, you know, the crazy Australian Girls? ...You remember us? I'm surprised seeming as how fam-"

Before letting Chloe finish her sentence, we all ferociously shook our heads, waving our hands, signalling her not to continue. Chloe, though a having a very confused face, got the jist of our message.

"Anyway, uhh were you doing anything tonight? No? Terrific! Well, the girls and I were wondering if you would like to come over for Catherine's 18th birthday. No, not just you Harry, bring along the others too! Uhh well if you want to help us decorate the room and cook and stuff... Really? Awesome! Come around 10:30 to the uhhh ummm... well I don't really know the name of our hotel. It kinda sounds like hotel and it starts with an H..."

We all groaned and face palmed at Chloe. She was the one who was so excited about being in the Hilton Hotel. And also, there was a massive book with big writing saying 'HILTON HOTEL' right next to her. Will she ever learn?

"Yes! I think that's it, the Hilton Hotel! Well, some of us will be going to do a bit of shopping for food while the rest will be wrapping gifts and decorating the place. Yeah, that sounds awesome. Okay, Bye Harry!"

We all sighed in relief, our bodies' letting go of themselves as we lounged onto the couches once more, thanking the lord that the boys were coming. We were interrupted from the comforting silence when Chloe started shrieking.

"Oh my god, What am I going to wear?!" she asked us, weaving in between the couches before quickly scurrying off to her room. We all watched in awe of the tall blonde as her long legs ran her to her room, then a slam of her door ending her shrieks. We all turned our heads towards each other, sharing the same thought, before jumping up, screaming about clothes, and ran to our bedrooms. I leapt into my room before quickly closing the door, opening my wardrobe and pulling out any clothing that would be suitable for the occasion. Laying all the clothes on the floor, I paced from on end to the other in my room, casting my eyes to each and every top, pants, shorts, skirt, dress etc. I decided that I would have to separate outfits, one for the preparation of the party and one for the actual party.

Seeming as the party outfit had to be absolutely gorgeous, I decided that the outfit for the moment should be quite casual, nothing to spectacular as I want to make my dress for the party look awesome. I decided with some black skinny jeans, a white top with long sleeves and red stripes with a light beige cardigan over the top. I slipped on black ugg boots since I was taking on the role of decorating and wouldn't be out of the room much at all. Putting the rest of my clothes away, I made my way to the front of my full length mirror. I brushed my hair into a loose plait and decided to not put make up on, not wanting to seem like a poser in front of the boys... God why did I care so much what they thought! I turned away from my reflection, not wanting to be fussed about it any longer, and eyed the dress I was to wear tonight. I smirked at it, playing scenes in my head of me in it. Surely this would make Liam's head turn... Not that I cared...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Oh. My. God. I am actually shocked people, shocked! What the hell? Since when have I gotten so many hits? Since when have people actually liked my story? This is amazing guys, I'm speechless, no joke when I looked at the stats, I had my mouth-hanging for atleast five minutes. Everyone is just, wow. I love you all so much, I can't actually believe people are reading this silly forgotten fanfiction! Just...wow! Well enough about me rambling with emotions and feelings and all, on with the story! Apologies for any mistakes or silly accidents or whatever is horrible with this story. I'm not too sure with this chapter but well I'm not the audience, you guys are :)

**Please comment and favorite and add to alerts and whatever! **

**Lots and lots and lots and lots of love,  
><strong>

**Michelle  
><strong>

**xxx  
><strong>

_-Harry's P.O.V-_

I pulled the phone away from my ear, a smile spread across my face as the voice of the gorgeous Chloe had entered my ears once more. And by what she had just told me, it most certainly wouldn't be the last. We had just returned from a radio interview, nothing special but just something to keep us known. I walked out of my room and into the lounge room which all four boys were sitting in, completely focused in another game of Mario Karts. I laughed enjoyingly as I watched Louis trying to beat Niall, though failing miserably. Louis was a horrible Mario Kart player.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CARROTS, DRIVE YOU FOOL, DRIVE!" Louis yelled at the screen, his body swerving along with the steering wheel as he drove through sharp corners. Niall laughed evilly, knowing he had this game in the bag. Before getting lost in the game myself, I walked over to the power point and pulled the plug. I was met with annoyed groans, frustrated sighs and someone exclaiming "I WASN'T LOSING, YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" (Gee, I wonder who said that...) A smirk tugged my lips as I stepped in front of the television. Most of the boys were glaring at me though Louis was to focused in dancing.

"Trust me guys, you'll want to hear this," I announced suddenly catching their attention. All their eyes looked up at me, shining brightly with a questioning look on their face, a question which I had also been thinking for the past few days. I nodded in response, the boys all jumping up and high-fiving each other. We had all been eagerly waiting to hear from those 5 Australian girls, hoping that we were to meet them again once more. Don't get me wrong, we had friends and family we've been wanting to hear from but these girls, they were something special.

"What's the occasion, Harry?" Niall asked, his blue eyes sparkling at me after hearing the news he was to spend more time with Eva. I smiled, averting my eyes over at Louis who looked at me clueless of what I was thinking.

"It's Little Miss Crazy's birthday today, the girls invited us over for a birthday celebration at their hotel," I answered, my eyes not leaving Louis's. All the boys looked at him, understanding what I was saying though Louis ignored us all. In one of those rare moments, Louis said something serious.

"Do you think they know?" he asked a question we all didn't want to know the answer to yet wondered so badly about it. I looked towards everyone who were all sharing the same questioning gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows, carefully searching for the answer, but Zayn seemed to beat me to it.

"You'd think they'd might have heard of us being in England for a couple of days... Maybe, they've heard of One Direction but not of us being in One Direction, do you get what I'm saying?" he asked trying his best to reassure us though it sounded like he was reassuring himself. We all slowly nodded, accepting this as our answer. A silent moment hung upon us as we tried to think of what to say next.

"We should get Catherine a donkey," Louis suggested, well, more like stated as it seemed like there was no point in arguing against this. We all raised our heads, confused at the sudden out burst. Baffled at the idea of the present, we all opened and closed our lips, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Louis, I don't think we should get Catherine a donkey," Liam responded slowly, trying to cover the shake of laughter in his voice. We all nodded, biting our lips from erupting though it seemed like Niall was having a bit of trouble. The boy was shaking with his face going bright red.

"She seems like the type of girl to want a donkey," Louis simply shrugged, before getting up and walking over to the kitchen bench. Our eyes followed Louis, the others shifting their bodies' to face the other way while I just stood.

"Louis, no, we're not getting her a donkey," Liam stated, hoping he had put an end to this nonsense.

"Pity really, would've been a great present!" Louis sadly sighed, shrugging before pulling a fresh carrot out of the fridge and munching on it slowly. Our fridge was always empty, hardly having any reasonable food in it. We never bothered with buying food, Niall always came around with something in his bag. However, no matter our empty our fridge would be, we ALWAYS had a fresh stock of carrots. I crossed my arms along my chest, chuckling to myself.

"Well, what are we going to get Catherine?" Niall asked, facing towards me once again as Louis made his way back to the couch. I beat him and stole his spot on the long couch though that didn't seem to bother Louis at all. Hardly noticing I was there, he comfortably sat on my lap, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as he raised his legs to be splayed along everyone's laps. We all pulled our thinking faces on, trying to come up with a reasonable present for Catherine. Thinking up a present for a girl was hard but for a crazy girl like Catherine, that was even harder. I thought I would be the one to start the ball rolling as I realised we hadn't spoken for at least a minute.

"Why don't we just get her something all girls need, a vibrator," I suggested, the boys quickly looking at me and throwing me looks of mixed reactions. That was normal. However, what was not normal was Louis's reactions. Usually he'd crack up laughing or playfully pinch my cheeks while saying something witty. Instead, he slapped my shoulder, making me turn towards him, and gave me a warning look. I furrowed my eyebrows at Louis, utterly confused by him. This wasn't normal. It seemed like I wasn't the only one to think that. Everyone else looked at Louis weirdly, surprised to see him not join in with my joke. Louis shrugged at us, munching on his carrot and acting like nothing happened. We decided to play a long and continued to suggest presents. I looked towards my watch, checking the time. We didn't live that far away from the hotel, only being at least two blocks away so that wasn't a problem. Suddenly, I quickly raised my head, an idea popping in my head.

"I've just thought of the perfect present..."

"...Does it involve a butter sock?"

_-Eva's P.O.V-_

I quietly closed the door behind me as I walked out of my room. I knew I was the first one out as I could hear the squabbling and rustling of the others in their rooms. I decided that I didn't want to spend too much time on how I looked for the moment, I would much rather be spending that time tonight as I would be getting ready for the party. I lightly tip-toed into the lounge room and sat on the couch while watching the view of London. I didn't want to let the girls know I was ready, they'd probably get pissed and rush themselves, which I didn't want them to do. Checking the time, I looked over myself, suddenly having second thoughts about my outfit. It was nothing special since I was put on cooking duty, no idea why though. Staring at my dark blue skinny jeans, loose grey top with colourful graphics and my bright blue vans, I nearly lept up wanting to run to my room and change into something else. However, the sounds of doors closing, shoes walking and people chattering stopped me. I looked up at the four others, taking in what they were wearing.

Georgia was wrapped up in black skinny jeans, a white with red stripes shirt and a long beige cardigan over the top, finishing off with ugg boots. Like me, Georgia kept it simple since we were the ones to be left in the suite, decorating and cooking. Georgia made her way over to a box of decorations which we bought yesterday as we passed a party store. She started to pull out random things before laying them out and started planning. I shook my head, deciding not to fret in what Georgia was doing since she seemed perfectly capable at it. I continued to look over at Chloe, who was in a tight dark grey/brown skirt with black stockings, a light blue flowy top with a thick black hoodie over the top. She looked comfortable standing in her red vans but slightly more presentable for the public since she was on gift duty which included buying and wrapping gifts which surprisingly, Chloe was _very_ good at. Last was Harmony, who looked very pretty as she too was also in a tight black skirt and black stockings though teamed it with a grey top which was covered by a thick blue checkered scarf and a dark brown leather jacket. On her feet were black ankle boots while a beret-like beanie was neatly placed on her head. Harmony was to be shopping for the extra supplies and the booze of course. She insisted that she would be the one the buy it since the rest of us "had no idea how to have a good time". I smiled towards Chloe and Harmony as they were having a quiet conversation about something I was hardly interested in.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting Georgia with her decorations, me with my thoughts and Chloe and Harmony with their conversation. We all looked at each other, slightly speechless and having no idea what to do. There was no bother in questioning who it was since we already knew who was outside, standing at our door. It was quite surprising, we had taken so much time with getting Catherine to the spa, inviting the boys and getting ready, yet we had no time to plan out what we were going to say. Should we tell them that we knew of them? Or just act casual? Would they ditch us if we knew about them? Realizing everyone was planted to their spot probably having the same questions as I did running through their minds, I sighed as it appeared I was the only one in the right state of mind to answer the door. I hopped up and made my way over to the door, though I heard the shuffle of the girl's feet knowing they were following me. They probably didn't want me to be left to do _all_ the talking, since knowing me, I would let something slip. I pulled on the handle and opened up the door. At our doorstep, five gorgeous smiling boys were waving at us. We returned their smiles and I was about to open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted.

"Shit, they know..." Harry blurted out leaving me and the girls completely awestruck while the boys muttered amongst each other. I looked behind my shoulder to the girls who shrugged, not having an idea of how Harry found out. And as if he knew what I was thinking, he quickly answered my question. "I'm just really good at reading people..."

I nodded, not daring to say anything, and averted my eyes downwards as I let the door open wide enough for the boys come through. I blushed and watched my feet as I heard them shuffle in. Unlike me however, the girls were not shy at all about them knowing that we knew and immediately striked up a conversation with the boys, leading them to the couch as they talked about something I wasn't entirely focused on. I was baffled at how easy and simple they seemed to be in front of these boys but I was distracted as I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Niall, signalling me to close the door and join in the conversation. I shyly smiled at him, closed the door and followed him, not daring to let his hand leave mine. Fortunately, he had the same idea as me and held on, if not tighter, to mine.

We comfortably sat down on the couch, entering ourselves into the conversation with Niall joining in. Me however, my attention was far more focused on where my hand was lying. Still sitting in Niall's, I watched in awe as I was surprised at how two things seemed to fit so perfectly together. I looked up at Niall's face once more, observing the way his face moved as he laughed, and didn't feel embarrassed any more. He made me feel so comfortable, so right.

_-Louis's P.O.V-_

As I walked through the door of the large suite, I scanned the small group for the crazy girl. Sadly, with no luck, she wasn't to be seen. Harmony, instantly noticing my attention was somewhere else, tugged on the sleeve of my jumper. I looked across next to me to see Harmony smiling at me. I smiled back, but the smile didn't quite reach my eyes as I was slightly disappointed to not see Catherine here.

"She's down at the spa, we needed her out of the room so we could set up the room for the party. Though she put up a fucking fight, ended up having to put a pillowcase on her head... Don't ask," Harmony answered, though she seemed to mutter the last bit. I laughed at her words, picturing Catherine fighting off the girls with a pillowcase on her head. That girl just surprises me more and more by the second. Harmony smiled towards me before she quickly, but not too quickly, scurried off to Zayn before talking to him. I smiled at Harmony and Zayn as they smiled brightly at each other and laughed, they seemed like such a good couple. We all made our way to the lounge room area and dropped onto the comfy couches, me and Harry tightly snuggled together though I could tell he was trying to move over slightly next to Chloe who sat on the other side of him. I let go of him and winked, which resulted in him having the faintest blush come across his cheeks before turning his face away from me. Hang on, that's not right, Harry doesn't blush because of a girl. Ever. Exceptions being his mother and older sister, but still. Anyway, everyone found their spots, all coupled together on the couches. Liam and Georgia comfortably sat at the couch opposite us while Zayn and Harmony sat on the longer couch of the trio, with Niall and Eva joining them. Mini conversations spoke between each couple as I sat there quietly, wishing Catherine was here. She'd probably do or say something that would entertain me, it was boring being the third wheeler in all of these couples. Deciding to make things amusing, I stood up proudly.

"And from whom were you to be told of us?" I announced in a majestic voice, all eyes on me. I enjoyingly watched as the boys looked up at me slightly frustrated for making things awkward as the girls looked between each other.

"Radio, this morning, heard both the song and the interview. And just to let you know, no we haven't heard of you, ever," Harmony answered bluntly, looking at me amusingly. She bursted with confidence unlike her friends. No wonder Harry liked to banter with her, she was practically asking for it! I grinned at her stupidly before sitting down, back straight, knees slightly apart with hands resting on them a.k.a looking like a complete nerd.

"I'm slightly surprised, I mean, should we be offended that you've never heard of us before?" Harry asked though it seemed more directed at Harmony, as a slight cocky tone was placed in his voice. He obviously wanted to have some fun with provoking her. She tutted at his cockiness, before crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I generally look past bands with arrogant bastard," Harmony sharply replied as her eyes pierced into Harry's. Harry returned her glare, preparing to fire back something at her.

"Well, I th-"

"Hold your horses, fellas! Before things get heated, let's discuss the REAL issue here... how does Catherine like her carrots?" I interrupted Harry, my hand tightly clamped over his mouth preventing him from saying anything nasty. At first, everyone was nodding with my words, agreeing with my interruption. But they soon slowly stopped their nodding as I finished off, everyone's eyes slightly confused as they looked at me. I threw them all a grin, leaned forward and put my hand to my ear, expecting an answer. Sadly for me, Liam took charge of the conversation which meant ignoring my question.

"I think what Louis REALLY meant was... what do you girls think? I mean... uhhh..."

"We don't really care... I mean not that being a hit pop band is nothing but what I meant was it doesn't bother us.. You know being famous.. Like we won't go all crazy on you and demand you to buy us gifts though my birthday is coming up soon and-" Chloe started to ramble but was cut short as Harmony lept towards the blonde, throwing her hands at her face to stop Chloe from further embarrassing them. Chloe went to remove Harmony's hands but just like a couple of days before, Harmony refused to let go of Chloe's mouth. Harmony then sat comfortably on Chloe's lap and turned towards Liam.

"Pretty much what she said but less stupid," Harmony answered, hoping that we understood what Chloe meant. All the boys nodded, accepting the answer, and heaved a sigh of relief. This was what we had hoped for, these five girls being unfazed by our fame and being completely fine with it.

"And don't worry about Catherine, she pretty much thinks the same as us. Anyway! To the party, thanks for coming and deciding to help with the party, we really appreciate it. So, we've all decided what jobs we have and you guys can just tag along if you want. So, Eva is on cooking, she'll be baking the cake and preparing the food platters. Georgia is on decorating, we'll be putting streamers, balloons and all that shit in this room. Chloe is buying the presents and wrapping them up and finally I'm on grocery shopping. I'll be getting the final foods like chips and also the booze," Harmony explained the girl's plans to us. We all nodded to each other, all ready knowing which guy wanted which job (well, more like which guy wanted which girl...)

"I shot gun cooking!" Niall announced, jumping up and already making his way to the kitchen area. He proudly stood behind the bench, pulling an apron and chefs hat out before proceeding to put them on. A silly grin was planted on his face as he watched Eva giggle as she made her way over to Niall. Eva bent down behind the bench, being out of our view for just a second, before standing back up with a hat and apron on just like Niall.

"Promise you won't eat all the food, Niall," Zayn instructed Niall, his finger pointing and wiggling over at Niall.

"I promise!" Niall replied, a hand placed over his chest as he swore his oath.

"Uh uh, Niall! Don't make promises you can't keep!" I yelled over to him, copying Zayn's actions. Niall blushed in response before looking down, occasionally checking on Eva who was giggling all the way.

"Anyway... SHOT GUN PRESENTS!" Harry yelled before jumping off the couch and running to the door. He turned back to Chloe and smiled then signaled her to join him. Chloe shyly smiled back before hastily joining Harry at the door. Just as she stood next to him, quite close, Harry winked at her, making her blush bright red. Poor girl, having to put up with Harry and his flirting ways. I laughed at them before facing forwards to continue with the conversation of jobs, however I was met with the sight of Harmony. She wasn't quite glaring but more like sternly looking over at Harry and Chloe. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything, it was more like she was scared, slightly worried about them. I wonder why? Harmony then sharply turned her head towards me. Though covering it up very well, her eyes pleaded towards me, begging me to go with them. I furrowed my eyebrows as I nodded slowly, not understanding why I was to watch over them.

"Alright kiddies! Uncle Louis's gonna join you!" I said as my legs flew across the back of the couch, making me leap of the couch the back way, and strode over to Harry and Chloe. I stepped in between them, wrapping both my arms around my shoulders. I first looked over to Chloe who was smiling at me before looking back at Harmony. I would've returned the smile however, I felt someone's eyes burning into the back of my head. I whipped my head over to Harry and saw him glaring at me, a questioning look on his face. I casually smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't pick up that I was just as clueless at what I was doing as he was."Not gonna let the two youngins' of the group run around London on their own, am I?"

I looked towards Harmony who gave me a thankful smile. I nodded towards her before returning my attention to Harry and Chloe and ruffling their hair. Chloe giggled while Harry groaned at me, frustrated I was going to be ruining his "alone time" with Chloe.

"You better have good choice in liquor, Malik, 'cause you're tagging along with me!" Harmony said to Zayn as she quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him off the couch. Zayn laughed as she pulled him along towards the door, next to Harry, Chloe and Me.

"What? And I don't know any good drinks?" Liam asked, pretending to be offended as he rose his hand to his chest in a shocked manner.

"No offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy who knows how to have a good time, come along Zayn!" Harmony winked before opening to door to let Zayn and her out. I laughed at Liam's shocked face as we all watched the couple stroll down the hallway.

"Okay, she's my new best friend!" I managed to breath out through my laughs. I held onto Harry's shoulder for support and looked up to him though saw he was slightly frustrated.

"Two strikes Louis, third strike and you're not sleeping in my bed tonight!" Harry warned me, spun around on his heel and walked through the door way, following Harmony and Zayn. I was slightly relieved that he wasn't REALLY mad with me but just for the fun of it, I had to fake cry.

"PLEASE HARRY! I FEEL SO LONELY WHEN YOUR HAND ISN'T UP MY-"

"OKAY! Too much information for one day, Larry Stylinson," Liam interrupted, a light blush creeping on his face. The girls and Niall, though, had a different reaction, trying to hold their laughter in. I looked out to the corridor and saw Harry laughing his face off, leaning on the wall as he gasped for air. Satisfied with my work, I smiled towards everyone, took a hold of Chloe's arm, and walked out of the suite, following Harmony and Zayn who were much preoccupied in their conversation. Along the way, I grabbed Harry and tugged him along next to me. Looking over at my two companions, I thought of the day ahead. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

_-Liam's P.O.V-_

"I guess that leaves you with me! That's if you can handle it," Georgia teased me after the dramatic exit of Harmony, Chloe, Zayn, Harry and Louis. I laughed at her before she stood up and made her way to a box full of decorations. I gave one final glance towards Niall and Eva who were in the kitchen getting ready for cooking. However, somehow, they already managed to make the kitchen a mess. I smiled and shook my head before looking back towards Georgia who was kneeling on the ground and smiling up at me.

"Oh I see how it is, I do all the work while you supervise?" she playfully asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... yeah, that was the plan," I shrugged back before sitting down on the couch next to her, crossing my arms and looking towards her with a bored look on my face. At first, Georgia looked baffled, her mouth open wide. Never the less, she knew better and realised I was joking so she went along.

"Okay, you don't mind taking on another job, do you?"

"That depends on the job..."

"Being my ladder," Georgia finished before grabbing one of several mini disco balls, hopping up and standing in front of me. I was confused, wondering what she had planned as a smirk splayed across her face. She then leaned forward and put one of her knees either side of me, ending up with her sitting on my lap. I started to blush at the lack of space between us and felt awkward, not really knowing where to put my hands. She smiled sweetly at me before pulling away from me and proceeded to stand on my lap as she started to hang on of the disco balls. I felt embarrassed at myself and just held on to her ankles for support. I heard her laugh as she lent back down towards me and pinched my cheeks.

"Naww! Innocent wittle Liam! Thinking I was going to do something naughty!" Georgia teased me once more before completely hopping off me, tugging my hand as she led me to the decorations. I bit my lip as I tried my best to act suave in front of her. She pulled me down to sit next to her as she pulled the rest of the decorations out.

"So here's my plan. Bunch of streamers hanging across the ceiling with mini disco balls all hanging randomly around the room. One giant disco ball will be hanging in the center which is where the "dance floor" will be placed. Come on, what's a party without a bit of dancing! Anyway, a whole truck load of balloons all on the floor and a banner hanging across the window saying 'Happy Birthday Catherine'. All the couches will be pushed back slightly for space while all the food is going to be served at the kitchen bench. Confetti and sparkles can be spread across the floor. For entertainment, we've got a pinata filled with lollies, chocolates and condoms... for humour! We've also got stick the penis into the woman and some other "fun" games Harmony's gonna get today... That's about it I think!"

I stared wide eyed at the whole plan, Georgia seemed to have everything in perspective, I was slightly amazed at how she organised the WHOLE party. That was impressive. I nodded as I took in the idea before looking around the room and picturing all the decorations in place. This was going to be one of the best party's ever.

"Ready to start?" Georgia asked, her hands full of decorations that needed to be put into position. I nodded and grabbed some of the decorations from her hands, stood up and started to get the room ready.


End file.
